Lima Syndrome
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Penculikan, Pembunuhan, Usaha Pelarian dan Tindak Penyiksaan ternyata bisa membuahkan cinta
1. Regina Coeli, Roma, Italia

Lima Syndrome

_Summary:_ penculikan, pembunuhan dan usaha pelarian ternyata bisa berbuah cinta.

_Rating_: M

_Pairing_: Geduatujuh for evaaaaah \^^/

_Disclaimer_: KHR bukan punya saya. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: FULL OF CRIME! OOC sudah pasti. Abal, alay, gaje, gagal, mistypo, banyak OC, tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia dan EYD yang benar. Kacangan, bikin bete. Jika tidak suka jangan lanjutkan baca. Membaca kelanjutan diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lembaga Permasyarakatan Regina Coeli, Roma, Italia. _

Ruang interogasi Lembaga Permasyarakatan Regina Coeli terdiri dari kamar empat dinding seluas dua kali tiga meter. Ada dua buah bangku dan sebuah meja dari logam. Di kursi yang satu seorang pemuda berambut pirang dirantai disana. Wajahnya tampan, terlalu anggun untuk menjadi seorang penjahat. Tubuhnya ramping dan atletis. Ia cukup ramping untuk bisa merangkak keluar lewat gorong-gorong ventilasi. Matanya yang biru gelap seperti lautan dalam kelihatan indah, namun dirusak oleh kilat-kilat kebencian yang terbersit.

Anak muda ini bernama Giotto del Vongola. Dari kartu tanda penduduknya, dia bermukim di Palermo. Dia ditangkap di daerah Serralunga d'Alba, sedang membaca buku disebuah gerai kecil ditemani sepotong _apple pie_ dan espresso. Ia berpikir dirinya aman, tapi CEDEF terlalu pintar untuk dibodohi.

Lal Mirch, seorang ahli kinesik berkebangsaan Peru ditugaskan CEDEF untuk menginterogasi pemuda ini. Ia ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan satu keluarga keturunan Jerman di Roma. Lima orang, tikaman di kepala. Keluarga Rvell yang dibunuhnya memiliki gudang anggur didaerah selatan Jerman, memproduksi _Schwartrzriesling_ dan _Gewürztraminer_. Seluruh harta berharga mereka dirampas. Yang ada dirumah, surat berharga, akte tanah dan rumah, dan seluruh uang tabungan mereka. Giotto punya keahlian membobol bank. Kejahatannya benar-benar tidak meninggalkan jejak. Ia memindahkan semua uang keluarga Rvell secara perlahan-lahan atas nama Kieren Rvell, si putra bungsu yang memang sering membuang uangnya untuk belanja di _online shop_.

Mirisnya, setelah delapan tahun kejadian itu, Giotto del Vongola baru tertangkap dua bulan yang lalu. Kejahatannya yang bersih tanpa terendus aparat penegak hukum dinilai merupakan penurunan prestasi, dan CEDEF dituding bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Presiden Besar CEDEF, Alaude Nuvuola sangat murka dan mengutus Lal Mirch jauh-jauh dari Peru agar del Vongola mau mengaku.

"Selamat Siang." Sapa Lal dingin.

"Siang." Jawab anak muda itu, berikut dengan senyuman.

Biasanya, ruang interogasi di penjara manapun akan terdengar sangat berisik. Gaung teriakan para tahanan dan gemerincing rantai borgol mereka selalu terdengar bersama derit-derit kursi, hal-hal yang tidak perlu—namun sebuah usaha untuk membuktikan kalau mereka tidak bersalah. Untuk ukuran seorang pemuda berusia, eeer…..24 tahun, ia terlihat _terlalu_ tenang.

"Giotto del Vongola, eh? Bagaimana kabarmu? Well, kelihatannya sangat baik."

"Begitulah." Jawabnya dengan sangat santai. "Giotto saja. Aku tak suka nama belakangku."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan keluargamu, Giotto?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya terlalu Italia. Aku pernah berpikir seandainya aku lahir sebagai warga negara Amerika atau Asia. Konyol, kan?"

"Apa yang kaupikirkan tentang dua tempat itu?"

Giotto merenung. "Kebudayaan? Yeah, itu. Aku suka bagaimana cara mereka merayakan festival-festival itu. Dan makanan? Italia tidak ada apa-apanya."

Lal mendeteksi kebohongan. Tidak, kebohongan dan penyangkalan. Ada kilat kebencian dimata Giotto saat Lal memanggilnya _del Vongola_. Dan angan-angannya itu cuma basa-basi belaka. Sampai sejauh ini dia tidak terlihat stress, dan bahasa tubuhnya tidak menyiratkan ia cemas. Angan-angannya itu sepertinya cuma bualan kosong.

Lal menggiring kembali Giotto ke garis dasar pembicaraan. Ia menanyakan tentang pembunuhan keluarga Rvell.

"Aku cuma remaja SMU yang miskin. Orangtuaku keras. Sementara hasratku sangat tinggi. Saat aku berpikir kalau uang sakuku tidak bisa menutupi kehidupan kami berempat, aku mulai mencopet. Yeah, aku pencopet yang hebat. Tapi hasil mencopetku tetap saja tidak cukup. Ibuku masuk rumah sakit. TBC, katanya. Yang aku tahu dari penyakit itu hanya batuk darah dan kau mati. Saat kelas XI, aku belajar menjadi _hacker_. Mudah saja, aku tidak mengambil uang anak-anak atau gaji para guru. Aku mengalihkannya sedikit, cukup untuk biaya hidupku dan ibuku di rumah sakit. Pada akhirnya, setelah aku terlanjur dosa untuk menolongnya, dia meninggal."

Mengumbar cerita sedih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal keluarga Rvell?"

"_Online shop_. Dari hasil mencatut uang nasabah lewat internet. Aku dan teman-temanku membuka toko dunia maya. Menjual prakarya, lukisan, pakaian….yah, banyak. Salah satu pelanggang kami. Rvell itu."

"Berapa uang yang kau dapat darinya?"

Giotto mengangkat bahu. "Aku lupa. Sekali tarik aku selalu punya 2500 Euro."

"Berapa uang yang kau ambil dari keluarga Rvell hingga menikam mereka semua sampai tewas? Dua ribu lima ratus Euro masih kurang bagimu?"

"Menikam?" Giotto tertawa geli. "Kau pikir itu cara yang bodoh untuk membunuh?"

Anak itu betul juga. Bagaimanapun, membunuh dengan menikam kepala resikonya palik kecil. Tidak ada suara tembakan, teriakan, dan semua dapat dilakukan dengan cepat. Dari sinar mata, sikap dan jawabannya, Giotto terlihat adalah seorang _Machiavellian_. Sangat cerdas, jawaban yang diutarakannya cepat dan masuk akal. Tidak panik. Memicu belas kasihan dengan cerita sedih kehidupan. Persis sekali dengan sosok 'Sang Pangeran' dalam buku karangan Niccollo Machiavelli.

"Tapi…." Lal mulai membuka berkasnya. "Bukti-bukti yang kami dapatkan cukup akurat. Pisau dapur yang kau gunakan untuk menikam mereka semua, ditemukan didalam panci yang berisi _beef stroganoff_. Kuitansi dari jasa pengiriman paket, pengirimnya adalah alamat flat sewaanmu dengan nama Marco Sabagliono. Dari Palermo. Data penarikan uang rutin dari beberapa bank di Palermo dan Cuneo. Atas nama Kieren Rvell. Ternyata kau tidak cukup pandai menyembunyikan barang bukti, ya?"

Giotto mengerutkan dahi, kelihatannya ia tidak terima pernyataan itu.

"Kalaupun itu aku, aku tidak akan setolol itu menyembunyikan pisau bekas tikaman dengan sidik jariku didalam sepanci daging setup." Jawabnya dengan alis terangkat.

Jawabannya tidak relevan. Ia mengaku mengenal Kieren Rvell, namun secara langsung tidak mengakui bahwa dia yang membunuhnya.

"Apa kau menggunakan alat lain?" Lal menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Giotto menghela nafas. "Memangnya, kapan laporan pembunuhan itu masuk?"

"11 Agustus 2004. Kami memeriksa laptopmu. Online shop yang diakses Kieren, terbukti milikmu."

Giotto lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "Kalau aku menginginkan uang mereka, sangatlah tidak professional jika aku membunuh mereka, kan? Berani sumpah, aku tidak membunuh mereka. Aku memang berbisnis dengan Rvell muda itu. Tapi aku tidak merampok mereka. Tidak membunuh mereka juga. Memangnya ada jumlah saldo yang bertambah di rekeningku? Aku hanya punya lima, dua diantaranya tingga 5.62 Euro. Sisanya nol. Habis untuk foya-foya, kau tahulah."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku yang terakhir melakukan penarikan. Siapa yang mau menerima pencopet atau pencuri sepertiku di kantor akutansi atau toko reparasi elektronik?"

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau ada di Serralunga?"

Giotto menaikkan alis lagi. "Apa yang salah menikmati kue dan kopi sambil baca buku? Apakah itu sekarang tindak kejahatan?"

Bagus. Saat seseorang sedang emosi, dia bisa mengungkapkan kejujuran dengan sangat mudah. Namun, Giotto benar-benar tantangan bagi Lal seumur hidupnya menjadi ahli kinesik. Ia terus bersikeras tentang saldo rekening bank-nya, dan berkata dia ada di Aosta saat pembunuhan itu terjadi. Hah, topik baru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Lal jengkel.

"Berpetualang. Memperbaiki hidup. Cari istri yang mau dengan pria brengsek sepertiku."

Giotto melirik cincin kawin di jemari Lal. Kemudian memperhatikan hal lainnya. Wajah, cantik namun sangat ketus. Tanda pengenal, lalu lekukan indah dibalik belahan jasnya. Giotto masih terlihat biasa, sampai beberapa detik kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya. Perutnya menggelegak hebat. Jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh memungkinkan tahanan muda itu melihat bawahan sang ahli kinesik. Rok span pendek. Stoking hitam dan sepatu tertutup hak tinggi. Setelan jasnya ketat. Dibalik jasnya yang terkesan terlalu panjang, Giotto melihat sabuk tempat menaruh pistol.

_Aparat penegak brengsek! Kali ini mengirimkannya agen seksi agar mengaku?  
_

Suara pembangkangan bergaung dikepalanya. Namun Giotto berusaha meredamnya. Jika tidak, suara itulah yang akan mengendalikannya,

"Tapi, yang membuatku sedikit heran….." Lal membalik kertas yang ada diatas meja. Jaraknya terlalu jauh sehingga Giotto tak mungkin akan membacanya. "Adalah kau hanya menikam Kieren Rvell satu kali, dan dia mati seketika. Begitu juga ibunya. Tetapi, berdasarkan visum, ada bekas-bekas penyiksaan sebelum kau membunuh mereka. Seperti bekas pemerkosaan di tubuh adik Kieren, Sasha Rvell. Dan lingkaran kebiruan di lehernya, sang ayah. Apa kau menikamnya sekali, lalu mencekiknya agar memastikannya mati?"

Lagi-lagi Giotto mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku tidak melakukannya. Tidakkah tindakan itu bodoh sekali?"

"Mungkin kau masih amatir dalam membunuh?" Lal tersenyum. Giotto tidak lagi melontarkan omong kosong tentang hidup dan alasannya. Emosinya mulai bergejolak. Ini adalah langkah yang sangat bagus.

Giotto menunduk, ekspresinya sangat pilu. Ia terus menerus berkata _aku tidak bersalah_ hingga suaranya serak. Lal menghela nafas, tampaknya tahanan seperti diapun harus diberi sedikit belas kasihan.

"Kalau kau mengaku, aku akan mengantarkanmu menuju pertobatan."

Sedetik,

Sepuluh detik,

Satu menit…

Lal Mirch menjerit panik. Anak muda yang diwawancarainya melompat kearah meja. Kursi berderit dan rantai borgol bergemerincing ketika wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Lal. Matanya nyalang penuh dendam, dan nafasnya memburu.

"Dasar perempuan jalang sialan!" desisnya penuh amarah. "Perlu berapa kali kuyakinkan kalau aku tidak membunuh mereka? Oh, iya….kau punya suami, bukan? Apakah hidupmu bahagia bersamanya? Kau tahu selku dimana? Datanglah sekali-sekali kalau kau tidak puas padanya. Akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana cara membunuh seperti yang ada didalam kepalaku. Dan pembunuhan itu, sama. Sekali. Bukan. Aku!"

Dua petugas menyeretnya kembali kedalam sel. Giotto masih berteriak-teriak, sampai Lal mendengar suara hantaman. Ia berlari keluar, dan seorang petugas dengan sangat sigap membenturkan wajah tampan pria itu ke plang besi pegangan tangga. Dia berhenti bicara, dan matanya meredup. Dua petugas itu menatap Lal dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf, Agen Lal. Bajingan kecil ini memang suka mengamuk." Kata salah seorang petugas.

Dua petugas yang menggotong Giotto pergi. Lal bersandar di tembok, mengurut dadanya. Ia benar-benar kaget.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Lal Mirch merasa takut pada objek investigasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alaude Nuvuola, Presiden Besar CEDEF memperhatikan air muka Lal Mirch dengan seksama. Ia kelihatan muram, tidak seperti biasanya. Pria Perancis itu tidak ingin banyak bicara, ia mengumpankan laporan yang ditulis Lal Mirch kepada salah satu ahli kinesik milik badan investigasinya, Reborn di Angelo.

"Bocah pirang itu?" Reborn menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat nama Giotto del Vongola di kertas itu. Tulisan tangan Lal Mirch tidak banyak. Ia hanya menulis:

_Handal dalam membobol bank. _

_Machiavellian. _

_Gila seks._

_Tingkat kenekadan tinggi. _

_Terlalu cerdas. _

_Memiliki banyak relasi._

_Memiliki rencana kabur. _

"Apa anak itu mengancammu?" Reborn meletakkan kertas itu, memilih melepas topi fedoranya dan menyeruput kopi bercampur bubuk kayu manis favoritnya. Lal tidak ingin bohong. Ia mengangguk pasrah.

"Tidak biasanya." Mammon, sang bendahara CEDEF yang sedang pusing karena banyak sekali pengeluaran bulan ini menyeletuk.

Lal memilih menyamankan diri. Disambarnya mug kosong dan mengisinya dengan kopi panas, ditambahkannya banyak susu, dua sendok gula dan sedikit bubuk coklat. Ia menghirupnya, dan berusaha melepas beban di otaknya. Bau harum kopi panas itu, dan rasanya melunturkan rasa takutnya pelan-pelan. Mug itu hangat, namun tangan yang mencengkram mug itu gemetaran.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu, Lal?" Reborn menghampirinya, membuat Lal Mirch menatap matanya.

"Dia…..mengancam akan memperkosaku. Membunuhku. Dan Collonelo juga."

"Kau takut?" Reborn menaikkan alisnya. Ia bisa saja tertawa, namun ekspresi Lal menunjukkan kalau itu tidak lucu. Ia juga ahli kinesik. Reborn tahu kalau Lal Mirch benar-benar ketakutan.

"Matanya…" lirih Lal. "Aku lihat kesungguhan di matanya. Belum pernah aku lihat penjahat seperti itu."

"Kalau yang kau bicarakan itu del Vongola, aku percaya." Alaude akhirnya angkat suara. Ia menghubungi bagian keamanan melalui telpon. Meneriaki bawahannya yang bernama Basil untuk memperketat keamanan seorang tahanan kelas 1 bernama Giotto del Vongola.

"Apakah ada yang pernah menjenguknya?" tanya Alaude. "Kalau dia banyak punya penggemar, besar kemungkinan dia bisa kabur."

"Tidak tahu." Lal menggeleng. "Aku baru kali ini menangani kasusnya."

"Tampaknya kau butuh bantuan, Lal." Reborn menyeringai. "Bajingan kecil itu tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa."

Lal meraih tangan Reborn, merasa terhibur dan bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dua hari setelah investigasi….._

"Ada teman yang mengunjungimu!"

Sipir penjara yang menjaga sel Giotto menyeretnya keluar dengan paksa. Bengkak besar dipipinya masih belum kempis. Saat sadar, ia merasa mulutnya sangat asin. Salah satu gigi gerahamnya lepas. Ia berkumur sepuluh kali untuk menghilangkan darah didalam mulutnya. Di ruang kunjungan Penjara Cuneo, seorang pria dengan tubuh ramping dan gaya dandanan santai menungguhnya. Pria itu memiliki rambut sewarna madu dan mata cokelat muda. Memakai kacamata besar dan membawa dua toples berisi makanan, didalam sebuah kotak yang sangat manis.

"Sho-chan…..baik sekali kau….."

BUAK!

Pria berambut _amber_ itu menamparnya dengan buku tebal yang dibawanya. Tepat dibagian dimana Giotto disurukkan ke plang pegangan tangga oleh penjaga selnya sendiri.

"Itu titipan anak-anak." Jawabnya dengan sangat santai. "Daemon Spade bahkan bilang, kalau aku bertemu denganmu, aku harus mengebirimu dan membawa potongan itu padanya."

Giotto buru-buru melindungi selangkangannya.

"Aku tahu makanan penjara tidak ada yang enak. Nih, kubuatkan Black Forrest dan Fortune Cookies."

"Trims, Sho-chan….kau…." Giotto mengelap airmatanya.

"Muka dan kelakuanmu sama menjijikannya. Membusuk saja sana di penjara."

Giotto melongo.

"Itu dari Spanner."

"Kau datang hanya untuk membawakanku kue?" Giotto terlihat kecewa.

"Kue itu manis." Kata Irie Shouichi, pria itu. "Makanlah pelan-pelan."

Seorang sipir mengumumkan kalau waktu kunjungan habis. Giotto membawa kuenya kedalam sel, dan menaruhnya begitu saja. Ia masih meringis selama beberapa menit akibat gamparan buku dari Shouichi tadi. Itu bukan buku biasa, itu buku kuliah teknik elektro semester 4, yang kebetulan sedang dipelajari Shouichi. Pipinya terasa kebas. Giotto kembali berkumur untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Tengah malam, Giotto tergiur ingin memakan kue Fortune Cookies itu. Ukurannya tidak biasa, besar-besar seperti kepalan tangan anak-anak. Saat memakannya, Giotto menggigit sesuatu yang terasa tidak enak. Ia mengeluarkannya. Kekhasan kue itu adalah adanya kertas berisi wejangan atau peruntungan didalamnya. Kertas itu ada didalam sebuah selongsong sedotan.

_Bom dari jam, tikus dan selai kacang seperti di film _Wanted_. Konyol memang. Tapi aku dan Spanner sudah mencobanya. Dan kami sudah punya sudut yang tepat agar kau bisa lolos._

Untuk wejangan, ini jelas-jelas palsu. Karena tahu dirinya diawasi dengan CCTV, Giotto mengarang kalimat palsu dengan berkata 'Kalian baik sekali…' atau 'Aku juga sayang kalian….'. Ia kembali membongkar kue itu, sambil memakannya agar tidak dicurigai.

Empat kue yang sudah terbuka adalah denah Penjara Regina Coeli.

Kue keenam bertuliskan prosedur keamanan yang harus dilakukannya. Tulisannya sangat kecil. Pada kue ketujuh, ada instruksi bahwa Giotto harus menggunakan bohlam lampu berisi air didalam kotak kue itu sebagai kaca pembesar. Ia membaca instruksi yang ditulis Spanner dengan apik dan menghafal rute yang harus diambil. Kertas berisi denah Penjara Cuneo bolak-balik, atau lebih tepatnya dua kertas yang ditempel berlawanan. Sisi yang satunya adalah rute yang sudah mereka siapkan sebagai jalan pelarian Giotto.

Kue ketujuh berisi tulisan lagi. Kali ini dari Spanner. Dan sepertinya ini bagian pertamanya.

_ Dengar, _amico_. Kami sudah berencana akan mengeluarkanmu dari Regina Coeli. Jalan diplomatis sudah ditempuh, namun ternyata kau tidak bisa ditebus dengan uang. Katanya mereka akan mengadilimu. 150 jam dari hari dimana kau mendapat kue ini, kami akan datang. Bersiaplah. Jangan panik._

Kue terakhir dari Fortune Cookies itu berisi petunjuk yang sangat brilian.

_Didalam kue black forrest itu ada uang sebanyak 500 Poundsterling. Tiket ke Aosta dan Volterra. Kartu telepon. Kaburlah ke bandara terdekat secepat yang kau bisa, lalu hubungi kami. Setelah itu, kaburlah ke Aosta. Kami akan mengusahakanmu lari dari Italia, dan Lembah Aosta adalah jalan tercepat dan termudah. Perhitungkan waktunya. Jangan gegabah. Tanah nafsumu dan pakai uangmu dengan bijak. Kami mengonversikannya ke Poundsterling agar lebih mudah diseludupkan. 30 jam sebelum pelarian dimulai, hancurkan semua petunjuk ini.  
_

Kertas itu menjawab pertanyaan Giotto kenapa Black Forrest yang diberikan Shouichi ukurannya sangat lebar dan tebal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yeaaaaay! Lima syndrome chapter 1 kelaaaar! Banyak dari readers sekalian yang kangen dengan lawakan saya, ya? Tapi I Know What You Did Last Night masih lanjut, kok. Saya masih ngetik Four Brothers sama The Nightmare Effect. Jadi sepertinya apdet para vampire kanibal itu jadi ngalor rada lama. Kenapa? Karena belum ada bahannya lagi. Ehehe...  
**

**Yosh! Silakan review dari cast!**

**Alaude: norak.**

**Lal: idem**

**Giotto: SENSASIONAL! Tapi…..KENAPA GUE DISEKSA TERUS HAAAAH? w(0A0)w**

**Author: bawel lu, le! Jalanin aja ngapa.**

**Giotto: *mukasedih***

**Shouichi: debut pertama….**

**Author: gimana rasanya, sho-kun?**

**Shouichi: gak tega gampar gio-kun A**

**Giotto: TADI ITU SAKIT, KAMPREEET!  
**

**Bagaimana review dari anda? Dinanti ya! **

**CIAAAAAAOOOO~ *ngilang pake asep***


	2. Court of Italian Republic, Roma, Italia

Lima Syndrome

_Summary:_ penculikan, pembunuhan dan usaha pelarian ternyata bisa berbuah cinta.

_Rating_: M

_Pairing_: Geduatujuh for evaaaaah \^^/

_Disclaimer_: KHR bukan punya saya. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: FULL OF CRIME! OOC sudah pasti. Abal, alay, gaje, gagal, mistypo, banyak OC, tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia dan EYD yang benar. Kacangan, bikin bete. Jika tidak suka jangan lanjutkan baca. Membaca kelanjutan diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Corte Costituzionale della Repubblica Italiana (Constitutional Court of the Italian Republic), Rome, Italia._

Giotto del Vongola akan menjalani sidang pertamanya di sini. Gedung yang terlalu bagus untuk pengadilan. Ia didudukkan di kursi yang tidak nyaman, dikelilingi orang-orang menyebalkan. Jaksa penuntut, hakim, juri, dan orang-orang lain yang tidak dia kenali. Ia menggaruk bahunya, ada mungkin lebih dari dua puluh kali. Sidang belum dimulai, ia melihat-lihat dulu orang-orang sekitarnya. Jaksa penuntutnya bernama Sawada Iemitsu. Dari nama, jelas sekali orang Jepang. Bocah kerdil yang menjadi kepala penjara di Regina Coeli. Giotto ingat sekali namanya, Basil. Ada pria berambut pirang kusam seperti mayonnaise yang duduk sebagai juri. Disebelahnya, agen seksi yang kemarin. Siapa namanya? Lal Mirch. Giotto mengangguk yakin. Disebelah kanan pria berambut mayonnaise itu ada pria lain. Dari logatnya, sepertinya dia orang Piedmot. Memakai setelan hitam dan kemeja oranye, dengan topi dan jambang yang agak ikal.

Sawada Iemitsu, si jaksa penuntut kelihatan sibuk dengan ponsel sebelum sidang dimulai. Giotto menajamkan telinga diantara ocehan bodoh juri yang menilainya sebagai 'anak muda yang malang'. Dan, ya! Ia berhasil mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya di telpon.

"Ya, aku akan pulang besok. Siapkan saja apa yang Tsunayoshi mau. _Cheesecake blueberry_? Itu indah sekali, Nana! Aku tidak sabar apa yang akan dikatan Tsunayoshi tentang kedatanganku di ulangtahunnya yang ke 17."

Hakimpun datang. Entah kenapa mereka memakai jubah dan dasi yang bentuknya lebih mirip serbet. Saat sidang dimulai, Sawada Iemitsu berdiri, dan memberikan Giotto senyum hangat yang sangat kebapakan. Peduli setan, ia tidak pernah punya ayah.

"Jangan tegang, nak! Santai saja." Katanya.

Giotto melirik arloji Iemitsu. 50 jam sebelum rencana berjalan. Di salah satu lembaran uang poundsterling yang diselundupkan di kue Black Forrest itu, Giotto dihimbau untuk tidak membantah terlalu jauh. Tetapi mau mengakupun, ganjarannya akan sama saja. Giotto sempat menguap, mendengar banyak sekali tuduhan yang diajukan Jaksa Penuntut. Lal Mirch dan pria berjambang itu terus berbisik ditelinga si pria berambut mayonnaise. Mata mereka bertiga mengarah padanya. Setelan Lal Mirch bagus, namun Giotto lebih suka setelan wanita itu empat hari yang lalu. Potongannya rendah, belahan dadanya terlihat cukup jelas.

"Aku tidak membunuh keluarga Rvell."

Satu kata klise yang sukses membuat para juri—bahkan seisi ruang sidang tertawa. Giotto mendelik kepada Iemitsu, yang tawanya sudah reda lebih cepat.

"Sampaikanlah pembelaanmu."

Giotto menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang. Aku hanya berbisnis dengan Kieren Rvell. 11 Agustus 2004, aku masih bujang labil yang suka hura-hura. Kau tahu, menarik banyak uang tunai. Mengelilingi Italia dengan mobil."

"Kemana kau tepatnya?"

"Piedmot. Serralunga d'Alba. Wajar saja kalian menangkapku disana. Aku sedang santai, makan kue, baca buku. Kalian menangkapku tiba-tiba."

"Bukti-bukti menunjukkan…." Iemitsu kembali membacakan tuntutan. "Bahwa pada tanggal 11 Agustus 2004, kau membobol jendela kamar Kieren Rvell, lalu membunuhnya saat sedang _main game_. Tikaman di kepala, tewas seketika. Tembakan di ayah dan ibu Rvell. Pembobolan uang tunai 10.000 Euro. Dan mayat seorang yang tidak dikenal….." Iemitsu membalik kertasnya. "Rokudo Mukuro."

Terdengar kasak-kusuk, Giotto menanggapinya dengan sangat santai.

"Mungkin dia yang membunuh Rvell." Jawabnya.

"Pisau yang ditemukan dalam panci daging stroganoff, memang tidak memiliki sidik jari. Namun di jendela dan pegangan tangga rumah keluarga Rvell, ada sidik jarimu. Kalau kau memang seorang _oniline shop owner_, untuk apa sidik jarimu ada disana?"

_Empat puluh tujuh jam lagi._ Giotto hanya menunduk dan menangis. Kelihatannya tidak berguna, namun dia dijatuhi hukuman kurungan selama 20 tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sepuluh jam. _

Giotto duduk mendekam dengan mata memerah. Dadanya terasa sakit. Meskipun ia tidak ingin menangis, ia menangis. Hidungnya tersumbat total, dan ada lendir kehijauan ketika ia meminta satu gulung tisu pada penjaga penjaranya sekarang. Ia masih di suatu sel, terpisah dari tahanan lain di _Corte Costituzionale della Repubblica Italiana, _atau Pengadilan Tinggi Republik Italia. Tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh dari Regina Coeli. Namun Giotto tidak tahu jarak pastinya. Ini pertama kalinya menjejakkan kaki di Roma. Satu-satunya daerah yang paling dihafalnya di Italia adalah Palermo. Paling-paling Firenze. Dan daerah lembah itu. Aosta.

Dadanya menghangat mengingat daerah itu. Lembah hijau yang sangat indah. Ia akan hidup bersama orang yang paling dicintainya di tempat yang diberinya nama Lembah Rahasia itu. Hidup damai, tanpa suara sirene dan kejaran polisi.

_Sembilan jam. _

Giotto memperhatikan ruang selnya, mempelajarinya dengan baik. Yeah, tempat ini bahkan tidak lebih besar dari kandang hamster. Tapi buat apa sel besar untuk penjahat payah sepertinya? Lain cerita kalau Giotto adalah seorang mafia. Ia bisa dengan mudah menyelundupkan ganja atau heroin, lalu hidup mewah dalam kamar dua kali tiga. Sendirian.

Giotto mengingat nama si jaksa penuntut umum itu baik-baik.

_Sawada Iemitsu. _

Bapak seorang anak. Putranya akan berusia 17 tahun. Dari percakapan di telepon, sepertinya ia adalah pria yang sayang keluarga. Tampaknya ia tidak tinggal disini, mengingat ia mengatakan 'kedatanganku'.

Apakah keluarganya ada di Jepang? Bisa jadi.

Iemitsu tersenyum dengan sangat hangat. Benar-benar sosok ayah yang keren. Namun menurutnya senyum itu menjijikkan. Giotto benci sosok ayah. Tetapi, ia lebih benci pada senyum dan tindak-tanduk Iemitsu tadi. Tidak seperti Lal Mirch yang kemarin terlihat gelisah dan akhirnya pergi dengan wajah ketakutan, Iemitsu terlihat tenang. Seperti menghadapi seorang anak kecil yang sedang berbuat nakal; seperti membantah orangtuanya. Senyuman dan kata-kata santai itu justru mengintimidasi Giotto.

Giotto benci diintimidasi orang dewasa. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

_Delapan jam. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku rindu keluargaku."

Julio, sipir penjara yang kebetulan menjaga sel Giotto hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Mereka, tidak membelaku. Kau tahu berapa sedihnya dicampakkan, bukan? Aku hanya ingin keluargaku. Mereka tidak menjengukku. Terakhir kali, seorang teman lama memberikan kue. Lalu dia menamparku juga. Sama seperti para sipir di Regina Coeli. Mereka suka menyurukkan kepalaku di tembok. Mereka bilang aku bocah brengsek. Bajingan kecil. Kau takkan memukulku, kan?"

"Asal kau tetap duduk manis dan membungkam mulutmu." Jawab Julio dingin.

"Kau baik sekali, Signore. Semoga Tuhan Yesus memberkatimu."

"Oh, diamlah."

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau kerja disini?"

Julio meliriknya tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Sipirku di Regina Coeli tidak ramah. Kau tahu, saat wastafelku rusak, aku harus memperbaikinya sendiri. Aku tahu ini bukan hotel; well, hotel prodeo. Tetapi apakah aku tidak berhak protes atas tindak lembaga permasyarakatan? Orang di sel sebelah katanya bukan siapa-siapa, tetapi dia dipukuli oleh polisi. Dipaksa mengakui kejahatan yang tidak dilakukannya."

"Jadi?" Julio berkata acuh.

"Apa bedanya dengan aku? Mereka tidak memberikan aku kesempatan untuk membela diri. Kau menonton sidangku? Jaksa itu memberondongku, tersenyum mengejek. Bilang aku anak muda yang polos. Bah!"

"Kau beruntung. Jaksa itu sudah yang paling halus diantara jaksa yang kami punya di Italia."

"Katolik Roma, yeah. Apakah jaksa-jaksa sebelumnya adalah pria dengan kalung Rosario dan pakaian hitam panjang? Membawa alkitab dan berkhotbah sebelum menyampaikan tuntutan? Mengguyurku dengan air suci sebelum hakim menjatuhkan hukuman mati?"

Julio tidak menjawab. Pria itu memberi hormat ketika Lal Mirch lewat bersama pria berambut mayonnaise itu, tergopoh-gopoh dengan banyak kertas. Seorang gadis berkacamata yang sepertinya sekretaris pria itu sibuk dengan tablet PC.

"Hai, manis! Mampirlah, aku kuat 20 ronde. Kau suka ukuran 20cm?" Teriaknya pada Lal Mirch, sambil bersiul-siul. Tidak ada respon dari wanita keturunan Peru itu.

"Perempuan jalang sialan." Umpatnya. "Sok jual mahal."

"Tutup mulutmu atau kutembak benda itu, Bocah sialan!" gertak Julio kasar.

Giotto tersentak. Ada kejutan listrik di belakang kepalanya. Ia bisa saja mendobrak jeruji sel dan mengamuk, menggertak dengan tindakan seperti yang sering dilakukannya. Namun ia tahu ini adalah gedung pengadilan. Sel yang lebih sempit dan penjagaan yang lebih ketat dapat membuatnya terluka lebih-lebih dari sekedar dibenturkan ke tembok. Ia harus menghemat tenaga. Giotto melirik bagian dalam kaus tahanannya. Sebuah amplop plastik berisi tiket pesawat dan uang. Kartu telepon juga. Jantungnya berdebar, jati dirinya berontak. Meskipun tidak ada hubungannya, hal ini pasti akan sangat menarik.

Pria pirang tampan itu menunggu, apakah tujuh jam itu lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pizza, Lal?"

Lal Mirch mengangguk, menerima sepotong pizza diatas sebuah piring kertas dari anggota paling junior, Basil. Pizza dengan pepperoni, keju Camembert, zaitun dan _fennel _itu buatan ibu Basil. Hari ini anak manis itu ulangtahun, dan Mammon mengambil setengah dari bundaran pizza itu untuk dibawa pulang. Anggota CEDEF yang lain mungkin kesal dengan kelakuan sang bendahara, namun bagi Alaude dia adalah seorang pengelola uang yang luar biasa.

"_Grazie_," jawab Lal. Ia menggigitnya dengan tidak selera.

"Kau stress." Reborn melirik wanita Peru itu. "Mau kuambilkan susu kedelai atau coklat?"

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih." Lal menolak. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau 'ada-apa-apa'." Ralat Reborn. "Katakanlah, _Sorella_."

Lal menggigit pizzanya lagi. Empat hari sudah Lal Mirch tidak bisa tidur. Collonello marah sekali, mengumpat-ngumpat dia akan mematahkan leher bocah bernama Giotto del Vongola itu, dan memakan seluruh organ tubuhnya dengan saus _gravy_ dan pudding Yorkshire. Mata biru gelap yang seindah Lapis Lazurdi itu menatapnya nyalang dengan kilat ambisi yang mengerikan.

_Akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana cara membunuh seperti yang ada didalam kepalaku._

Seumur hidupnya sebagai seorang interrogator, atau ahli kinesik, ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Anak itu baru 24 tahun, tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya. Anak itu…..seperti psikopat. Tidak, mungkin saja dia hanya dikuasai amarah. Psikopat biasa terlihat tenang dan manipulative. Yah, bisa saja amarahnya hanya sandiwara. Menurut para sipir, Giotto sering sekali bicara. Sering mencari-cari masalah dengan sesama tahanan atau sipir.

"Basil?" panggil Lal.

"_Si, Signora_?" Basil menoleh. "Mau pizza lagi?"

"Ah, bukan." Lal menggigit lagi pizzanya. "Aku mau bicara tentang tahanan itu. Giotto del Vongola."

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Basil. "Banyak omong. Kelihatan pintar, tapi sangat menyebalkan. Yeah, dia territorial. Mirip kura-kura. Tidak banyak melakukan aktivitas."

"Apa dia tidak punya teman sesama tahanan?"

"Teman?" Basil tertawa keras. "Seisi Regina Coeli membencinya."

Apa rencana pelarian anak itu hanyalah firasat? Tetapi, sedari berangkat kemari hingga sekarang dia tidak banyak berontak. Malahan, ia terlihat sangat terpukul, sangat menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Perilakunya semua tidak relevan. Kadang sedih, kadang marah. Emosi yang meledak.

Lal mencium kejanggalan. Ia menggigit pizzanya lagi. Ruang kerja CEDEF yang seluas sepuluh kali lima belas meter ini disekat oleh banyak sekali pintu. Ruang kerja Basil berada paling depan, bersama dengan Tumeric si kepala administrasi. Ruangan Reborn dan Lal jadi satu, berhadapan dengan Basil dan Tumeric dan dipisahkan oleh lorong dan dua pintu. Di akhir ruangan, adalah ruangan si Presiden CEDEF, Alaude Nuvuola dan sekretarisnya. Bagian depan, tempat mereka bersenang-senang disini, adalah ruang kerja Mammon.

"Signore Alaude?" Lal Mirch menoleh.

"Apa? Tidak ada jalan-jalan ke Milan. Itu gratifikasi." Cecar Alaude.

"Kok, aku mencium bau hangus, ya?"

Celetukan Mammon membuat semua orang mengendus. Tidak ada bau hangus didekat sini. Nmun, tiga puluh detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi alarm kebakaran. Semua orang diruangan langsung siaga. Reborn yang selalu _stay cool_ menghabiskan pizza-nya dengan cepat dan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Siapa jahanam yang berani merokok didalam ruangan ber-AC lagi?" teriaknya geram.

Namun alarm itu tetap saja berbunyi. Ada bunyi gaduh berulang-ulang. Ruangan inipun sedikit bergetar. Basil terus mengoceh lewat radio, mendengar berita dari semua sipir penjara yang dikoordinirnya. Dengan wajah pucat, dia menjerit keras.

"ADA LEDAKAN DI UTARA GEDUNG PENGADILAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bau bangkai.

Giotto menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat. Julio menggerutu, terus berbicara dengan radionya. Asap mengepulkan udara dan dentuman dari ledakan terus menerus terasa. Atap selnya roboh ratusan bangkai tikus hangus dan tak utuh berjatuhan dengan jam tangan rusak yang melingkari perutnya. Giotto tahu, CCTV tengah dikecoh kabut. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu dari tumpukan bangkai itu yang bisa dipakainya untuk kabur. Bau bangkai tikus itu mengaduk-aduk lambungnya, membuat Giotto memuntahkan makan siangnya. Diantara ceceran darah dan daging tak bernyawa serta jam tangan rusak itu masih ada seekor tikus yang belum mati. Dari jam tangan yang melingkarinya, waktunya tidak lebih dari 20 detik. Tikus itu ditangkapnya, dijejalkannya dengan tega ke sela-sela selnya dan tikus itu berdecit karena tubuhnya terhimpit. Giotto kembali ke belakang sel, memuntahkan apa yang ada di dalam lambungnya. Mual, dan bau sekali. Sekaligus menghemat waktu.

"Hey, nak! Kita harus pergi. Ada kebakaran di Sektor Utara dan Barat." Julio membukakan sel Giotto.

Giotto masih muntah. "Tunggu….bangkai ini membunuhku…."

_Lima,_

_ Empat,_

_ Tiga,_

_ Dua…._

"Cepatlah!"

DUAR!

Julio terpental sejauh beberapa meter. Giotto dengan sigap lari diantara kabut asap dan bau bangkai itu. Banyak tahanan yang menggapai-gapai lengannya, minta dikeluarkan. Giotto mengabaikan mereka. Seorang polisi menghadangnya. Ia membekuk polisi berbadan besar itu dengan mudah. Merebut pistolnya dan menembaknya di kepala. Saat ia hendak menuruni tangga, banyak yang telah menghadangnya. Giotto memanjat palang pengaman tangga dan lompat. Ia hanya bisa berlari, membanting atau meninju polisi yang terdekat. Atau menembaknya, merebut pistol-pistol mereka agar tidak ada kata 'kehabisan'. Saat ia melihat jendela, ia baru sadar ia berada di lantai lima, dan asap sudah menipis.

Gedung keparat.

Sebelum langkah kaki mendekat, Giotto hanya melihat kanan, kiri dan bawah. Lalu melompat keluar. Ia jatuh, tersangkut disebuah pohon pinus yang rendah dan berdaun lebat. Dengan sigap dan hati-hati, ia memanjat turun. Pendaratan tidak mulus. Ia jatuh dengan punggung lebih dulu. Disebuah cekungan yang tertutup semak-semak tinggi dan dalam. Dibawah cekungan itu ada sesuatu yang lembut dan juga keras.

_Giotto harus bertahan. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Banyak tikus datang dari lubang ventilasi, plafon, sirkulasi udara bawah tanah dan celah-celah kecil lain. Semua tikus mengenakkan jam tangan dengan _chip_ superkecil dibagian belakang dan kantung mini berisi bensin. Tikus-tikus itu terus berdatangan dan meledak. Giotto del Vongola berhasil kabur. Dua polisi tewas, dan banyak yang terluka. Kebakaran akibatnya melalap sektor utara dan timur yang memang ruang administrasi. Sambungan computer disana memperparah kebakaran."

Laporan itu disampaikan oleh Basil dibumbui suara panik dan terengah-engah. Lal dan semua anggota CEDEF juga para polisi juga panik. Alaude menggeram marah karena merasa harga dirinya dicoreng. Pihak pengadilan sudah melimpahkan kasus bajingan pirang itu pada CEDEF. Dan Alaude tahu, jika anak itu tidak diringkus secepatnya, tidak akan ada lagi CEDEF didalam nadi _Corte Costituzionale della Repubblica Italiana._ Sementara Mammon, menyumpah-nyumpah Giotto harus dihukum mati karena perusakan itu. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Lal Mirch….." titahnya. Ia melemparkan salah satu kartu kreditnya, dan ia mengetik sesuatu di tablet PC-nya, dan menyuruh Oregano mencetaknya. "Jahanam itu tanggung jawabmu. Pergunakan itu untuk semua kebutuhanmu."

Alaude menandatangani Surat Tugas dengan asal-asalan, namun sangat jelas. Lal melipatnya jadi tiga, dan menyelipkannya di saku dalam jasnya. Ia hormat kepada Alaude dan bersama Reborn, siap pergi dengan Basil kearah mana para polisi itu membutuhkannya.

"Lal….." Panggil Alaude lagi.

"Apa, boss?" tanya Lal penasaran. Jarang-jarang bossnya terbakar amarah begini.

"Buat iblis bernama del Vongola itu tahu dengan siapa dia berurusan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Central Rome, Italia._

"Keparat!"

Didalam sebuah flat murah yang sempit, Spanner membanting gelas yang tadi dipakainya minum. TV menyiarkan berita kebakaran di Pengadilan Tinggi Republik Italia, dan tahanan kelas kakap kabur dengan mudah dalam insiden itu. Kemungkinan besar ledakan itu adalah rencana pelariannya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya geram. Sejam yang lalu Giotto menelpon lewat telpon umum melalui ponselnya. Berkata dengan sangat lugas dan santai,

'Perubahan rencana. Aku belok langsung ke Aosta. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Terima kasih, Amico.'

Dan salam hangat itu ditutup. Spanner langsung memblokir rekeningnya. Terlambat. Giotto membobol 850 Euro, yang berarti sepertiga dari uang yang dihasilkannya selama ini sebagai hacker. Lalu anak itu hilang seperti asap.

"Apa yang anak itu pikirkan?" teriak Spanner frustasi.

"Polisi akan mencari kita." Kata Shouichi. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Ditengah amarah Spanner yang membludak, Shouichi memeluk Spanner dengan lembut. Memberikannya ciuman halus penuh kasih sayang. Spanner tidak begitu ingin, ia mendorong Shouichi menjauh dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Kalau kau menyesal sudah membebaskannya, kenapa tidak kau jebloskan saja Giotto ke penjara lagi?" Shouichi tersenyum lembut.

"Kita juga akan kena." Spanner menjawab cepat.

"Hanya beberapa bulan. Kita bilang saja kita dibawah tekanannya."

Spanner menatap Shouichi.

"Sudah kubilang Giotto itu tidak tahu diri. Untuk apa kau berbaik hati membebaskannya dari penjara?"

Spanner mendengus. "Kau tahu. Kita bertiga. Seperti puzzle."

"Apalah artinya? Apa kau pikir aku tidak menyayangimu?"

Spanner terdiam. Shouichi melepas kacamatanya, dan mengusap-usap rambut dan pipi kekasihnya. Pria pirang introvert itu melunak. Ia menarik Shouichi kedalam pangkuannya dan menciumi telinganya. Pemuda berambut _amber_ itu merinding dengan wajah memerah, namun ia tidak menghentikan perbuatan Spanner. Desahan lembut mulai terdengar, dan Spanner menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Shouichi.

"Menurutmu kita harus balas Giotto?" Spanner mengusap lembut perut Shouichi.

"Mmmhh…" Shouichi menoleh dan mencium Spanner. "Seperti kata Ibuku, _Pay It Forward_."

"Kira-kira kemana perginya? Aosta?"

Shouichi tertawa ringan. "Giotto kita adalah bajingan licik yang manis. Kurasa dia akan pergi ke Perancis. Di La Rochelle ada Elena. Kau tahu Elena adalah Lady Pelacur. Tiduri dia lima menit, maka akan ada minimum 1.500 Euro didalam kantungmu. Tunai."

"Kau pernah mencobanya, ya?" Spanner menjewer telinga Shouichi dengan giginya.

"Ittaaa~" lenguh pemuda berambut _amber _itu. "Gi…Giotto sendiri yang cerita."

"Aosta…" Spanner merenung. "Apa dia pergi ke Swiss?"

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan pergi ke kota yang lebih ramai. Polisi akan lebih sulit mengenalimu di Perancis daripada di Swiss."

Spanner menggila. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaus Shouichi, mencubit lembut dua titik merah muda cerah di dada kekasihnya. Malam di musim gugur yang kering itu memanas. Desahan lembut Shouichi mengalun merdu ditelinga Spanner. Namun saat Spanner hendak melangkah lebih jauh, dari pintu flatnya ada sebuah ketukan. Shouichi mengatur nafasnya, kemudian pergi membukakan pintu. Dibalik pintu itu ada seorang wanita berambut tanggung yang wajahnya ketus. Seorang pria dengan topi fedora dan jambang ikal melengkung. Lelaki mungil gondorong. Ketiganya berwajah serius. Si jambang ikal memamerkan lencana CEDEF, dan surat tugasnya dengan formal.

"Ciao. Kami dari CEDEF, hendak mengumpulkan informasi dari Signore Shouichi Irie perihal pelarian Giotto del Vongola."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bab dua! Hehehe, cepet ya apdetnya? Ini gara-gara novel yang dibeliin seme saya. Judulnya The Sleeping Doll, karangan Jeffery Deaver. Itu sangat menginspirasi saya. Dan akhirnya BISA BIKIN FIC RATE M CRIMEEEE! *disumpel* **

**Oiya, bom tikus itu emang beneran ada di Film Wanted. Keren banget sih menurutku. Novel dan film itu memang nutrisi bagi insting nulis saya untuk terus mengetik. **

**Silakan review cast! **

**Reborn: pizzanya enak.**

**Giotto: bau bangkeee! *muntah2***

**Alaude: belum mandi kali lu.**

**Giotto: *endus2 ketek sendiri* UDAH MANDI TAU!**

**Alaude: pake sabun, nggak? Makanya mandi pake mesin biar bersih. **

**Giotto: baju kali *manyun* Alaude jelek kayak pantat landak, wek! *melet2***

**Entah bab tiga, Salah Gaul, I Know What You Did Last Night atau Nightmare Effect yang dikit lagi di update. Ditunggu review untuk perkembangan cerita, ya! CIAAAAAOO *ilang lagi***


	3. Namimori, Jepang

Lima Syndrome

_Summary:_ penculikan, pembunuhan dan usaha pelarian ternyata bisa berbuah cinta.

_Rating_: M

_Pairing_: Geduatujuh for evaaaaah \^^/

_Disclaimer_: KHR bukan punya saya. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: FULL OF CRIME! OOC sudah pasti. Abal, alay, gaje, gagal, mistypo, banyak OC, tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia dan EYD yang benar. Kacangan, bikin bete. Jika tidak suka jangan lanjutkan baca. Membaca kelanjutan diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Namimori, Jepang._

Di dalam sebuah rumah bertingkat dua ini tidak ada yang istimewa. Begitupun dengan hari ini. Musim gugur yang sangat cerah, meskipun suhu udara berkisar 110C. Empat belas Oktober seharusnya menjadi hari yang sangat indah.

Namun tidak begitu bagi Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Di ruang makan keluarganya ada satu loyang _blueberry cheesecake_ yang kelihatan begitu cantik dan lezat. Ada udang goreng mayonnaise juga. Makanan lain yang disediakan ada cocktail sosis dan fruit punch. Makanan itu seharusnya dihidangkan dalam pesta ulangtahunnya. Namun sepertinya Nana, sang ibu harus menelan kekewaan karena semua jerih payahnya tidak terbayarkan dengan senyuman bahagia diwajah putra tunggalnya.

Ini semua karena sebuah pesan lewat Blackberry Messenger dari sang ayah yang bekerja sebagai aparat penegak hukum di Italia sehari sebelum hari ini.

_Maaf ya Tsuchan, ayah kerja lembur. Sepertinya kamu harus merayakan ulangtahun bersama ibu dan teman-temanmu. Ada atau tidak ayahmu ini sama saja, kan? Nanti akan kukirimkan hadiah untukmu. Kemarin aku lihat gitar akustik buatan tangan yang bagus sekali. Selamat ulangtahun, Tsunayoshiku! Ayah sayang kau. _

Dan setelah membaca pesan itu, Blackberry Torch putih miliknya berakhir dengan lemparan sempurna ke tong sampah. Sekarang, anak manis berusia 17 tahun itu hanya membekap telinganya dengan _headphone_, sibuk dengan laptop dipangkuannya. Sejam yang lalu dia _online_ Twitter, lalu _download_ beberapa lagu. Dan juga beberapa artikel tentang kota-kota keren di Dunia. Tsunayoshi ingin menjadi seorang _tourguide_, agar bisa keliling dunia. Ia belajar bahasa Italia juga, bahasa yang dikuasai ayahnya. Padahal Tsuna mau menguji seberapa fasih bahasa Italianya. Tapi sang ayah tidak ada disini. Bahkan tidak bisa mengusahakan hadir untuk anaknya.

Menyebalkan.

"Tsu-kun, ada Enmakun~"

Saat Tsuna tenggelam dalam rasa kesalnya pada ayahnya, Sawada Iemitsu, sekelompok remaja sebayanya merangsek masuk kedalam kamarnya yang tidak dikunci dan menghujaninya dengan pelukan. Rupanya Tsuna tidak dengar kalau teman-temannya datang. Kozato Enma, Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi. Mereka bertiga bukan hanya sahabat baiknya, tetapi juga teman bandnya—band beraliran _rock_ yang belum punya lagu sendiri, Decimo. Tsuna berada di posisi vokalis. Gokudera pada gitar. Enma pada bass (meskipun sering ditertawakan karena ukuran bass yang dipegangnya lebih besar dari badannya sendiri) dan Yamamoto pada drum. Kadang Tsuna juga main gitar. Markas Decimo ada di apartemen Gokudera, yang selalu dengan murah hati menawarkannya.

"Kemana aja, sih? BBM nggak dibales, telepon nggak diangkat." Keluh Yamamoto.

"Galau." Jawabnya asal.

"Jyuudaime galau? Kayak bukan Jyuudaime aja sih!" Gokudera mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna. Entah kenapa hanya dia yang memanggil Tsuna dengan sebutan Jyuudaime.

"Kyoko-chan masih jomblo, kok!" Yamamoto menyikutnya. "Masih ada harapan, Romeo."

"Apaan, sih? Bukan itu kok." Jawab Tsuna, setengah murung setengah ketus.

Enma yang selalu mengambil langkah _silent majority_ melongok kedalam tempat sampah karena melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya didalamnya.

"Eum…._guys_,"

Si bocah mungil berambut merah itu menunjukkan BB Torch milik Tsuna yang ditemukannya di tempat sampah. Bercampur dengan gulungan bola kertas, bekas bungkus kripik kentang dan kaleng soda.

"Kalo bosen mendingan dijual lagi, Tsunakun." Ucap Enma diplomatis.

"_Arigatou_, Enmakun." Tsuna menerima _smartphone_nya dengan berat hati. "Ka…kalian laper, kan? Kaa-san masak banyak kok untuk kalian. Gih, turun duluan."

Akhirnya mereka berempat duduk di ruang makan bersama ibu Tsuna. Si empunya hajat hari ini bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Wajah bahagia teman-temannya bahkan tidak membuatnya berselera makan. Saat ketiga sahabatnya asyik bercengkrama tanpa partisipasi darinya, Tsuna beranjak dari kursi dan menyambar kunci motornya.

"Eh, Tsuna! Mau kemana?" Yamamoto menyusul, menahan tangannya.

"Beli buku, kok." Kata Tsuna. "Kalian, makan aja. Aku cuma sebentar, kok. Nggak apa-apa kan kalo aku jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Hati-hati, Tsu-kun~" Ibunya malah melambaikan tangan.

Tsuna mengenakkan jaket dan pergi. Terdengar suara raungan motor sport hadiah ayahnya di ulangtahunnya kemarin. Ketiga temannya terlihat kecewa. Tsuna tidak biasa terlihat begitu emosional seperti ini. Biasanya dia sangat ceria.

"Papanya Tsuna tidak bisa datang. Padahal katanya sudah janji dari kemarin." Nana memberikan pengertian.

"Aku ngerti." Kata Enma lirih. "Kalau sudah janji, seperti dikhianati, ya?"

"Jangan samakan Jyuudaime denganmu, raja galau!" Gokudera menampar belakang kepala Enma.

"Ittaa!" jeritnya. "Sekarang, mendingan biarin aja dia sendirian dulu. Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk sadar kalo dia udah gede sekarang."

"Nanti juga ceria lagi, kok! Kayak nggak tahu Tsuna aja sih." Kata Yamamoto menghibur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Corte Costituzionale della Repubblica Italiana (Constitutional Court of the Italian Republic), Rome, Italia._

Seorang pemuda berambut merah memotret gedung yang sepertiganya meledak itu dengan antusias. Ia mengenakkan kemeja berwarna gading dengan jeans Nudie dan rompi cokelat beludru dengan kancing emas. Pemuda itu mendecih jijik ketika tidak sengaja menginjak bangkai tikus. Ia mengarahkan lensa _tele_ DSLR yang dikalungkannya, membidik objek selayaknya seorang seorang _sniper_ dengan senapannya. Saat sudah mendapatkan komposisi yang tepat, lensanya tiba-tiba gelap. Saat dia mendongak, seorang pria dengan topi fedora dan jambang ikal menutup lensa kameranya dengan tangan kanannya. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai tolol.

"Well, tampaknya kau dalam masalah, _figlio_."

Reborn membekuknya dengan sigap. Pemuda itu hanya meringis kesakitan saat kedua tangannya di borgol. Pria berjambang itu menyeretnya dengan kasar kedalam gedung yang tadinya ia potret, menuju sebuah kantor bertuliskan C.E.D.E.F. Masih utuh bersama kantor-kantor lainnya di dua pertiga gedung _Constitutional Court of the Italian Republic._

"Err…..aku bisa jelaskan." Kata cowok itu tergugu. Kelihatannya dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan, _figlio_?" Reborn mencabut kartu yang terjepit rapi di rompinya. "Cozart Shimon. Wartawan?" ia memberikan kartu itu pada Basil untuk diperiksa.

"Ye….yeah. Dari Italian Daily." Jawabnya pasrah. Pria bernama Cozart itu jelas dalam stress tingkat tinggi.

"Italian Day?" Mammon mengangkat muka dari laporan pengeluaran yang sedari tadi diratapinya. "Redaksi sialan itu baru saja kuusir dari sini dua puluh menit yang lalu."

"Mm? Kau tahu? Papparazi digaji 2 kali lebih banyak untuk berkali lipat pekerjaan." Cozart menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Dan yang harus kau tekankan sekali lagi, Signore Shimon…." Basil mematahkan kartu wartawan Cozart jadi dua dengan berang. "Aku sudah mengkonfirmasi dengan Italian Days, dan mereka tak punya pekerja bernama Cozart Shimon, baik tetap ataupun lepas hingga detik sebelum aku menelpon."

"Jadi?" Reborn melipat kedua lengannya di dada, dengan wajah menginterogasi.

"Aku….aku….."

Basil dengan usil mengorek-ngorek isi tas selempang Cozart. Tablet PC, dan banyak sekali artikel _print out_ tentang berita Giotto del Vongola. Juga notes kecil yang kertasnya berbentuk kupu-kupu. Tulisan pria itu rapi namun kecil sekali. Basil menyipitkan mata untuk membacanya.

"Kau mata-mata Mafia? Atau memang _papparazi freelance_?" tanya Basil.

"Aku…." Cozart melenguh. "Oke. Aku penulis. Penulis buku nonfiksi tentang pelanggaran hukum. Nama penaku Timothy Greene da Volttera."

"Jadi kau penulis buku-buku sampah tentang kritikan atas kerja penegak hukum?" Nada suara Reborn naik beberapa oktaf. Ia benci jika penegak hukum sepertinya dapat kritik dari orang yang bukan dari pihak yang sama. Itu menyebalkan.

"Ya. Maksudku, tidak. Bukuku tidak sampah, kau tahu. Dan memang beberapa aparat penegak hukum bekerja tidak dengan seharusnya." Cozart Shimon melipat kedua lengannya dengan kesal.

"Kau meliput tentang Giotto del Vongola?" Lal Mirch menyela diantara interogasi Reborn dan Basil. "Bisakah kau memberikan sedikit informasimu pada kami?"

"Semua itu ada bayarannya, Signora." Cozart masih saja bersikap angkuh.

"Berapa yang kau mau?"

"Tidak, aku tak butuh uang." Cozart tertawa renyah. "Sikap transparan. Aku bisa mendapat informasi dari C.E.D.E.F, begitupun kalian. Adil, kan?"

"Kau baik sekali." Lal tersenyum. "Jadi kau punya petunjuk tentang kaburnya bajingan kecil itu?"

Cozart mengambil sebuah kursi berlengan, dan menyambar kopi Mammon yang masih utuh dan sangat manis karena krimer karamel.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dapat, Signora?"

"Kami mewawancarai sepasang homoseksual yang tinggal di flat murah sekitar 15 km dari sini. Irie Shouichi menjenguk Giotto dan memberikannya kue. Fortune cookies dan Black Forrest. Mereka mendapat fax dari seseorang tentang rencana pelarian Giotto del Vongola. Sebelas lembar. Tentang prosedur itu. Lalu uang sebanyak 1.500 Euro mengalir ke rekening mereka. Perihal siapa yang menyetor uang dan fax itu, mereka tidak pernah tahu. Kami sudah melacaknya. Kemungkinan mesin fax itu sudah dihancurkan dan rekening itu sudah dihapus."

Cozart mengangguk paham atas apa yang telah didengarnya.

"Giotto itu benar-benar anak yang manipulatif. Sebelum dia kalian tahan, aku menyuap—yah, itu memang tidak baik; beberapa orang mengenai Giotto. Seperti tempat kerjanya dulu dan tempat dimana dia mengabdikan diri sebagai Pendeta."

"Mengabdikan diri?" Lal menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu, Giotto pernah ditashbih sebagai Pendeta?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku bukan penganut Kristen." Cozart menaikkan bahunya. "Ayahnya, Marcolenni del Vongola adalah seorang pendeta. Ia anak tunggal. Menjadi remaja nakal yang terpengaruh teknologi dan seks bebas. Saat lulus SMA, ayahnya menjadikannya pendeta di sebuah gereja di daerah Palermo. Tetapi setelah aku periksa ke gereja yang dituju, anak itu ternyata berhenti jadi pendeta. Atau lebih tepatnya mendapat tekanan hebat dan akhirnya ia keluar. Katanya dia terlalu menghakimi, seperti jaksa."

"Bagaimana dengan ibunya? Dia bilang ayahnya brengsek dan ibunya meninggal karena TBC."

"Kau bercanda?" Giotto tertawa. "Orangtuanya _sangat baik_. Yah, memang agak keras, kau tahu bagaimana keluarga yang Kristennya kuat. Giotto bukanlah remaja yang mau kenal Tuhan. Ia berhenti jadi pendeta saat umurnya 18. Ibunya memang meninggal karena TBC. Sementara ayahnya meninggal tiga tahun setelahnya."

Lal menyeringai. Ia menuang lagi kopi dengan krimer karamel ke gelas Mammon yang sekarang jadi gelas Cozart.

"Ada lagi, anak muda?"

"Dia sempat tinggal di Perancis. Daerah pantai, kurasa."

"La Rochelle?" Reborn menyeletuk.

"Bukan, bukan. Daerahnya modern dan banyak kapal seperti di film The Bourne Identity."

"Marseille." Basil mengoreksi. "Daerah lahirnya Bouillabaisse."

"Nah!" Cozart terlihat senang. "Dari sana. Dia tinggal bersama dua pria dan satu wanita. Seperti...kau bisa sebut itu 'Keluarga'."

"Keluarga?" Lal menaikkan kembali alisnya. Ia bisa percaya bulat-bulat informasi Cozart karena selain ia membaca notes dan _print out_ milik pria itu, Cozart adalah tipe pria yang tidak bisa bohong. Lal melihat itu dar cara bicaranya yang terbata-bata dan blak-blakan itu.

"Kau tahu anggotanya?" Basil menyela.

"Tidak. Sepertinya sama dengan yang mengirim fax."

Lal menatap Reborn, dan juga Basil. Lalu kemudian mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Alaude dan membicarakan perihal Cozart Shimon. Diluar dugaan, pria berdarah Perancis itu bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dengan bersemangat dan langsung membuka pintu sekat ruangan mereka. Cozart terlonjak kaget, kopinya tumpah dan Mammon marah-marah. Basil berjanji dia akan membereskannya.

"Jadi katamu del Vongola punya sebuah keluarga di Perancis?" katanya dengan mata berkilat.

"Ya. Aku dapat dari sumber yang cukup meyakinkan." Cozart mengangguk mantap.

"Lal Mirch," Alaude menoleh kearah wanita Peru itu. "Anak ini dan itu jadi tanggung jawabmu. Aku tak mau ambil pusing."

Setelah pintu menutup, nyaris semua anggota C.E.D.E.F mengerenyit heran. Seorang yang sangat gila kerja dan memiliki harga diri tinggi macam Alaude menyerahkan kasus ini pada Lal Mirch?

Rekor pecah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Namimori, Jepang._

Setengah dua belas malam.

Tsunayoshi menghabiskan waktunya didalam McD, melahap satu paket double cheeseburger dan _strawberry sundae_ dengan wajah muram. Diluar hujan. Musim gugur yang dirundung hujan sangat pas untuk hati yang galau. Namun Tsuna tidak ingin dibilang sedang galau.

"Maaf, apakah anda keberatan?"

Seorang pria pirang dengan mata biru memohon izin untuk duduk disebelah Tsuna karena tempat lainnya penuh. Kulitnya putih dan logat Jepangnya patah-patah, namun bahasa Jepangnya lumayan bagus. Sisi kanan dan kiri rambutnya di _skin_. Hidungnya agak bengkok dan ada bekas jahitan di alisnya.

"Ah? Silakan, silakan."

Pria pirang itu memakan makanannya. Tsuna ingin bicara dengannya. Entah kenapa. Pria ini sangat kharismatik. Atau karena dia terlihat seperti orang asing diantara orang-orang Jepang yang berambut hitam, bertubuh kecil dan bermata hitam ini? Entahlah. Merasa diperhatikan, pria itu tersenyum pada Tsuna.

"Siapa namamu, anak muda?" Tanyanya.

"Tsunayoshi." Jawab Tsuna dengan senyum canggung, sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Oh, namaku Giotto." Pria itu menyeruput _cola_ miliknya.

"Kau berasal dari mana? Oh, oh! Coba kutebak." Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya. "Amerika?"

Giotto menggeleng dengan senyum penuh teka-teki.

"Inggris?"

Giotto menggeleng lagi.

"Perancis?"

Lagi-lagi gelengan kepala.

"Uum...Skotlandia?"

"Kau bisa sebutkan seluruh negara Eropa kalau begitu." Giotto terbahak. "Aku dari Jerman."

"Jauh sekali." Ucap Tsuna polos.

"Yah, jauh." Giotto tersenyum. "Kau kuliah?"

"Tidak. Aku SMU, kelas 2."

"Lucu sekali melihat anak remaja jalan sendirian. Tak bersama pacarmu?"

"Aku tak punya pacar." Kata Tsuna datar. "Hanya sedang suntuk."

"Mm? Begitu."

"Maksudku, siapa yang mau mengencani pecundang sepertiku?"

"Mungkin ada seandainya kau _gay_."

"Apa maksudmu?" nada suara Tsuna meninggi.

"Bercanda." Giotto tertawa.

"Itu tak lucu." Tsunayoshi menyeruput minumannya. "Aku normal."

Ternyata Giotto dan Tsunayoshi memiliki gairah yang sama dalam bermusik. Karena Tsuna juga gitaris, ia mengerti tentang not-not yang dibicarakan Giotto. Mereka mulai melangkah lebih jauh dengan saling membuka diri tentang kesukaan masing-masing.

"Kau juga suka Amy Winehouse?" pekik Tsunayoshi. Gadis berambut 'sarang lebah' dan bersuara _deep contralto_ itulah yang menginspirasinya dalam bermusik.

"Aku punya dua albumnya." Giotto menyeringai. "Aku jarang suka penyanyi solo pria karena suara mereka pasaran. Tapi aku suka Ne-Yo. Kadang mendengarkan Il Divo juga."

"Switchfoot?"

Giotto mengangguk. "Paloma Faith?"

Tsuna menggeleng. "Musiknya terlalu unik."

"Panic! At the Disco?"

Mereka mengucapkan nama band itu nyaris bersamaan. Dan kemudian tertawa bersama layaknya orang idiot. Kemudian, ditengah tawa mereka menyanyikan lirik I Write Sins Not Tragedies sama-sama.

_I'd chime in with, haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things. With a sense of poise and rationality. _

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Tsunayoshi." Giotto menghabiskan potongan terakhir _nuggets_ miliknya.

"Hebat? Ayolah, kau pikir aku….."

"Tidak. Maksudku, suaramu mungkin banyak pesaingnya. Tapi kalau kau asah teknik vokalmu, ada aksen khas dalam suaramu yang tidak bisa dimiliki orang lain."

"Aksen bodoh." Celetuk Tsuna.

"Sudahlah, jangan pesimis begitu!" Giotto mendorong bahu Tsunayoshi lembut. "Mainlah ke flat-ku lalu kutunjukkan bagaimana seorang musisi seharusnya bersikap."

"Main? Eh, kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus, Giotto." Tolak Tsuna.

Giotto tertawa mengejek. "Oh, ayolaaaah! Memang umurmu berapa, dua belas?"

"Tujuh belas!" teriak Tsuna berang.

Semua mata memandangnya. Ia menunduk dengan canggung. Ia pura-pura menyeruput _cola_nya yang sudah habis.

"Ehm…..aku….aku bawa motor. Apakah flatmu dekat dengan rumahku?"

Giotto mengangkat bahu.

"Yeah, kupikir boleh juga. Hanya sampai jam dua, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Central Rome, Italia_

"Lal, makan malaaaaam."

Lal Mirch mengajak Reborn mampir untuk makan malam dirumahnya. Adanya Cozart memang membantu penyelidikan, namun kemana perginya pria keparat berambut pirang itu masih misteri. Collonelo, suaminya yang sudah dua minggu meletakkan pangkatnya sebagai Sersan Mayor Angkatan Darat Italia karena cedera lutut kini lebih suka memasak dirumah untuk sarapan dan makan malam. Malam ini, yang dimasak Collonelo adalah sayap ayam goreng dengan baluran saus barbeque, roti baguette panggang dan yogurt rasa persik untuk penutup.

"Kau kelihatan menyedihkan dengan tongkat itu." ucap Reborn apa adanya. Mereka bertiga sebenarnya adalah teman baik semasa SMU. Entah kenapa hanya Collonelo yang membelot mereka tidak mengambil kuliah Psikoanalis dan terjun di bidang kemiliteran. Dan dia benar-benar terlahir sebagai jenius militer.

"Kau pikir aku mau pakai tongkat?"Collonelo membuang kruknya dengan kesal dan menyambar bir diatas meja makan. Namun Lal merebutnya dan menggantinya dengan susu.

"Baik untuk ulang." Kata Lal, sambil meminum bir yang diambilnya dari Collonelo.

"Dan juga untuk otak." Kata Reborn sambil memakan sayap ayamnya. "Enak."

"Heh! Lebih enak dari masakan istrimu, kan?" cibir Collonelo.

"Bianchi tidak bisa masak. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Kami sedang banyak sekali masalah." Lal menimbrung.

"Soal pelarian tahanan dari gedung pengadilan?" Collonelo bertanya. "Astaga. Apakah Alaude memotong gajimu?"

"Sebaliknya. Dia cuci tangan dari kasus ini dan menyerahkannya padaku."

Collonelo tersedak sayap ayam. "Sungguh?"

"Ya. Ada bocah yang mengaku-ngaku wartawan juga. Dia dan aku bertukar informasi."

"Tidakkah kau takut informasimu akan bocor ke tangan Giotto sendiri? Ayolah, kau bahkan tak tahu siapa bocah itu." kata Collonelo.

"Entahlah. Saat ini aku percaya dia seperti dia percaya padaku. Kami sedang kurang orang sejujurnya. Banyak polisi yang terluka. Jaksa Sawada pulang ke rumahnya karena anaknya sudah empat hari tidak pulang."

"Pubertas." Reborn menanggapi. "Dulu anaknya Iemitsu manis."

"Lal, sepertinya itu ponselmu."

Lal Mirch berlari mencari ponselnya yang sedang di _charge_ di ruang tengah. Nomor tak dikenal dengan kode luar negeri, tepatnya dari Kanton Valais.

"Signora Lal?"

"Siapa ini?" bentaknya kesal.

"Ini aku." Suara itu terbatuk sebentar. "Cozart. Aku ketiduran selama beberapa menit."

"Tidak berguna."

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku…di Kanton Valais ini ada satu penerbangan ke Jepang atas nama Peter Zurmarll. Ini sedikit janggal karena di kanton ini sedang geger soal penjarahan rumah satu keluarga yang tengah berlibur ke ."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah menelpon Tumeric. Ada sebuah Range Rover curian terdampar di perbatasan antara Italia dan Swiss. Disana juga ada baju tahanan Giotto del Vongola yang terbakar dibagian lengan dan ujung celananya. Dan ada bekas darah juga. Kotak bekas soft lens dan cat rambut, lalu satu kotak silicon padat dan alat makeup."

Lal terdiam. Kalau saja Alaude setuju, dia akan mengajak Cozart masuk C.E.D.E.F

"Itu saja. Aku akan ke Perancis menemui salah satu anggota 'keluarga' Giotto yang dulu."

Jepang? Apa yang dicarinya disana.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia mencari nomor Jaksa Penuntut Sawada Iemitsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BAB TIGAAAA! Padet, ya? Dan G27 sudah mulai terasa sodara-sodaraaaa! Yak, silakan review.**

**Giotto: NISTA AMAT PERAN GUEEE!**

**Lal: cocok. Dan makasih ada peran polisi-polisiannya.**

**Giotto: NGGAK ADA J.C*!**

**Lal: *getok G pake bata* diem lu! Dasar bule bokep gila J.c***

**All: daleeeeem**

**Giotto: *pundung* iya deh gue nista. Iya deh gue jahat. Iya deh gue mesum. **

**All: akhirnya ngaku jugaaaaa**

**Yosh! Silakan review dari readers sekaliaaaan (ngarep)**


	4. Kanton Valais, Swiss

Lima Syndrome

_Summary:_ penculikan, pembunuhan dan usaha pelarian ternyata bisa berbuah cinta.

_Rating_: M

_Pairing_: Geduatujuh for evaaaaah \^^/

_Disclaimer_: KHR bukan punya saya. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: FULL OF CRIME! OOC sudah pasti. Abal, alay, gaje, gagal, mistypo, banyak OC, tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia dan EYD yang benar. Kacangan, bikin bete. Jika tidak suka jangan lanjutkan baca. Membaca kelanjutan diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kanton Valais, Swiss_

Cozart mengunyah _croissant_ sambil membaca electronic book dari Ipad miliknya. Buku karangan Adam Gidwitz, berjudul A Tale Dark and Grimm. Memang bukan cerita manis untuk mengantar anak kecil tidur. Namun bagi Cozart, semua fiksi horror adalah mahakarya jenius. Namun tidak bagi Reborn, yang entah kenapa berbaik hati sekali mau menemaninya di tempat yang memiliki _living cost_ yang mencekik dompet ini.

"Mau cari siapa kau disini?" tanya Reborn skeptic. Cozart mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan karier Reborn sebelumnya. Reborn di Angelo dulunya adalah ahli forensic, dan dipindah-tugaskan karena suatu prestasi penangkapan. Topic itu cuma bertahan sepuluh detik.

"Um….seorang teknisi komputer. Namanya Byakuran Gesso. Usianya 30, bekerja di MicroFall Coorperation"

"MicroFall?" Reborn memekik. "Pencipta Our Eve?"

"Game tolol." Cozart mencibir. "Aku tidak pernah suka main game semenjak aku kalah taruhan 200 Euro gara-gara Point Blank."

"Kadang korban game bisa lebih tolol dari game itu sendiri."

Cozart ingin sekali melempar kepala Reborn dengan piring _croissant_. Namun pria itu menatapnya tajam, dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kulitnya dingin, dan jemari panjangnya menelusuri luka-luka yang samar, mirip bekas jahitan dari pelipis, melewati telinga, tengkuk hingga tulang belikat Cozart.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Reborn.

"Eh? Ini….." Cozart mendadak murung. Tampaknya luka itu menyimpan kenangan pahit.

"Siapa yang menjahit lukamu?"

"Ini….sudah lama kok."

Reborn mendeliknya tajam. "Aku tak bisa kau bohongi. Jahitan itu rapi sekali, lebih mirip keliman untuk pakaian daripada jahitan untuk tubuh manusia." Reborn meneguk kopinya yang mulai dingin. "Orang biasa pasti tertipu."

"Seorang dokter pribadi keluarga." Cozart tersenyum. "Monsieur Gesso adalah teknisi tersibuk di MicroFall. Tapi tebak apa yang kudapat, aku bisa dapat dua jam penuh bersamanya. Sore ini, di sebuah restoran Pizza."

"Anak pintar." Reborn menyeringai. "Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya."

"Mudah saja. Sekertaris utama para teknisi MicroFall namanya Sarah Wetermund. Aku mengencaninya seminggu dan menidurinya setiap malam Selasa. Aku bisa dapat apapun di MicroFall hanya dari bibirnya."

"Wow." Reborn bersiul kagum. "Sayang aku sudah menikah. Dan, apa hubungannya Byakuran Gesso dengan Giotto del Vongola?"

"Kemungkinan….." Cozart mencari-cari data Byakuran. "Semua anggota keluarga Rvell berhubungan dengan 'Keluarga' Giotto."

"Hm?" Reborn mulai antusias. "Dan kau memulainya dari Byakuran?"

"Yeah. Aku curiga dialah yang menyusun rencana pelarian Giotto mengingat dia adalah orang IT." Jawabnya.

Cozart kelihatan mengerutkan alis. Reborn berusaha tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Namimori, Jepang._

Giotto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Didalam mobil Ford Focus curian ini dia sudah menenggak dua butir parasetamol. Namun sepertinya obat murahan begitu tidak cukup ampuh untuk menahan sakit kepalanya. Rambutnya terasa sangat lengket. Otot-ototnya mengebas. Tsunayoshi yang diculiknya tertidur di belakang. Entah karena kelelahan, kesakitan atau memang karena Giotto yang membiusnya. Ada bekas kehitaman di pipi, leher, bahu, dada dan beberapa di pahanya. Wajah manisnya yang tertidur kelihatan letih, takut. Giotto menyunggingkan senyum manis padanya lewat spion belakang. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bersenang-senang dengan putra jaksa penuntut Sawada Iemitsu. Perjalanan malam ini termasuk sangat jauh. Ia tahu pasti tidak lama lagi Iemitsu akan mencari putranya. Pada jam enam pagi, Giotto sampai di suatu kota yang namanya tidak bisa dia lafalkan. Ia berhenti di dan membeli dua paket _cheeseburger_. Banyak yang menatapnya aneh dengan logat Jepang yang patah-patah dan gerakan yang terlalu hati-hati. Tapi peduli setan, ia mengarahkan mobil ke sebuah gudang kargo tua dan memilih memakan sarapannya.

"Tsuna?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Giotto bisa saja membentaknya, melemparnya keluar mobil dan memukulinya sampai mati. Tapi tidak, tentu saja tidak. Anak manis itu telah mengantarnya menuju petualangan duniawi paling keren. Giotto masih ingin menikmatinya. Dengan buku jarinya yang panjang, ia mengusap halus kulit pipi Tsuna yang berwarna kuning gading. Setelah beberapa lama, Tsuna membuka matanya. Ia menggeliut, sinar matanya meredup.

"Ayo, makan dulu." Kata Giotto lembut. "Sebelum kita bertualang jauh."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Giotto mendesah. Tidak ada gunanya memaksa. Ia kembali menjalankan mobil, ke biro perjalanan dimana dia bisa memalsukan paspor. Dengan kecepatan sedang, Giotto mengemudikan mobil. Sesekali menyeruput cola-nya. Untuk Tsuna, dipesankan _nestea_. Ia tidak ingin Tsunayoshi sakit.

"Makan." Kata Giotto dingin. "Atau aku akan memukulmu _juga_."

Sejauh ini aman-aman saja. Giotto lagi-lagi menyewa motel murahan dibalik rumah bordil untuk istirahat. Tsunayoshi baru memakan cheeseburgernya, dengan tidak selera namun habis. Pria pirang itu mendekati Tsuna, menatap matanya yang tidak lagi memiliki sinar ceria. Saat Giotto menyentuhnya, Tsuna menampar tangannya. Giotto terus memaksa sampai akhirnya ia menerjang Tsuna, mengunci kedua tangannya. Tsuna terpekik kecil.

"Ingat pembicaraan kita semalam tentang _bersikap baik_?" ucap Giotto. "Jadi anak baik. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Tsuna gemetar, ia mereguk ludah dan mengangguk kecil. "Ba…baik. Giotto-san."

"Aku beli kaus dan jeans. Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu. Aku juga akan obati luka-lukamu."

"Baik."

Tsunayoshi dengan patuh mandi. Kaus barunya berwarna hijau tua, dengan gambar karakter _angry bird_ berwarna hijau dengan moncong panjang yang bisa dijadikan _boomerang_ dalam game-nya. Dan celana jeans _baggy._ Di pergelangan tangan dan kaki, lalu leher dan dada serta beberapa bagian wajah Tsuna ada bekas gigitan, atau sayatan. Bilur kemerahan yang kelihatan membengkak adalah bekas tamparan. Pelakunya adalah pria yang sekarang mengoleskan obat merah ke pergelangan kakinya. Tsuna menendang Giotto secara refleks,

"Ups," Giotto membalut kaki Tsuna dengan perban. "Sakit ya?"

"Uuuungg…" Tsuna gemetar menahan sakit.

"Kau lapar? Akan kubelikan makanan." Tawar Giotto.

Tsuna menggeleng. "Boleh aku minta coklat?"

"Coklat?" Giotto mengulum senyum. "Makanan atau minum?"

"Terserah. Aku mau coklat." Nada bicara Tsuna nyaris tanpa emosi.

"Oke." Giotto mengecup rambutnya, lalu pergi keluar.

Tsuna mengambil bantal dan memeluknya. Rasanya sudah sedikit lebih nyaman. Ia menyesal kenapa ia meninggalkan pesta ulangtahun kecil-kecilan dirumahnya dan memilih menyendiri di restoran cepat saji. Ia berbincang tentang musik bersama pria yang mengaku berasal dari Jerman. Menggodanya dengan sangat lihat sampai pada jam dua belas, Tsuna memboncengnya menuju petak apartemen murah dan melakukan apa yang selama ini sangat ia inginkan: pesta gila-gilaan.

Mereka menyetel musik. Berdansa dan menyanyi liar pada semua lagu. Kripik tortilla bertebaran dimana-mana. Keju pada _nachos_ yang tumpah ke sofa buluk _flat_ Giotto menguarkan bau anyir menjijikkan. Tapi Tsuna tidak peduli. Ia sibuk menikmati _Martini_ racikan Giotto: soda rasa lemon dengan vodka. Ditambah es batu. Tsuna tidak ingat sudah berapa banyak ia minum. Ia minum sampai kembung. Bahkan sampai muntah, tepat di kaus Giotto.

"Tsuna?"

Giotto kembali setelah pergi selama 30 menit. Membeli sepuluh bungkus KitKat. Tsuna menggigitnya dengan semangat, langsung habis tiga bungkus. Giotto bilang dia boleh menyimpan struknya. Tsuna menyelipkannya di dompetnya. Di 7 Eleven, Giotto membeli sebotol yogurt rasa persik yang diminumnya sendiri.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tsuna.

"Austria." Jawab Giotto enteng. "Disana adalah tempat yang indah."

"Austria itu bukankah banyak kanggurunya?"

Giotto tertawa. "Itu Australia."

"Oh." Tsuna bersemu malu. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesana?"

"Kenapa ya?" Giotto mengelus dagunya. "Kau punya jawaban? Beritahu aku kalau kau punya jawaban."

Kalau mau ditanya, ini jelas-jelas penculikan. Tsuna ingin pulang, ingin main band lagi dengan Decimo. Ia menyesal kenapa tidak sempat mencicipi Blueberry cheesecake buatan ibunya. Tetapi, saat ini hal paling aman adalah patuh. Tsuna menggigit lagi KitKat ditangannya. Menunggu dan berdoa, semoga ayahnya masih mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Padre Pierre Pizza, Kanton Valais, Swiss._

Sejujurnya Reborn belum pernah makan Pizza buatan luar.

Ia orang Italia, dan dibesarkan sebagai putra yang independen. Setiap malam sabtu, ia dan saudara-saudaranya akan menjamu orangtua mereka dengan membuatkan pasta atau pizza. Reborn paling suka pizza. Dengan topping keju Pecorino, bawang bombay yang dimasak dengan anggur merah, tomat kering dan hati sapi yang dihaluskan. _Pâté_ hati sapi itu selalu dipuji oleh orangtuanya karena tidak meninggalkan rasa pahit dan memiliki rasa yang mendalam. Salah satu masakan kebanggaan Reborn selain _Rissotto ala Frutti di Mare_ yang biasa dibuatnya untuk Bianchi di rumah.

Pizza yang Cozart pesan bertabur pepperoni dan daging cincang. Ada potongan sosis Jerman, sangat kelihatan dari potongan yang besar-besar. Jamur kancing dan lelehan keju mozzarella. Reborn hanya menatapnya saja, menghirup Lime Squash miliknya yang mulai tidak dingin.

"Kau tidak mau makan, Signore Reborn?" tanya Cozart, menggigit dua potong pizza sekaligus. "Aku yang bayar."

"Pizza yang di hadapanku," kata Reborn. "Terlalu Amerika."

"Lalu?" Cozart menimbrung dengan mulut penuh. "Makanlah. Ini porsi besar. Ekstra bacon, ekstra keju dan dengan isian di pinggirnya."

"Itu pembunuhan berencana namanya." Kata Reborn sarkastis.

Byakuran Gesso datang empat puluh lima menit kemudian. Pizzanya sudah habis lima potong. Empat tiga perempat dimakan Cozart dengan sangat serakah, seperempatnya dimakan Reborn atas bujuk rayuan bocah berambut merah itu. Reborn menyerah terlalu cepat. Mereka menyalami teknisi itu, dan memanggil pelayan.

"_Fettuchini Bolognaise_," Byakuran berkata. "Dan…..oh, bisa aku minta Diet Coke?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi.

"Jadi….." Byakuran Gesso melipat kedua lengannya diatas meja. "Ada apa sampai aku dapat tamu dua orang gentlemen dari Italia," Byakuran mendelik ke arah Cozart. "Yang salah satunya mengencani sekertarisku pada jam kerja."

Cozart menyeringai setan.

"Bahasa Perancismu bagus sekali." Ujar Reborn. "Asli sini?"

"Imigran." Byakuran menopang dagu. "Aku hidup La Rochelle sampai kelas 1 SMP. Ayahku bekerja di toko roti, dan ibuku tukang jahit."

"Langsung saja ke intinya," Reborn menghela nafas. "Dua hari yang lalu seorang terdakwa kasus pembunuhan sebuah keluarga kabur dari penjara. Bocah ini membantu penyelidikan kami,"

"Tunggu," Byakuran menyela. "Kalian polisi?"

"Aku." Reborn mengoreksi. "Aku ahli forensik, dulunya. Kini jadi ahli kinesik."

"Aha?" Byakuran menyimak.

"Buronan kami, Giotto del Vongola." Reborn terdiam sebentar. "Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya." Byakuran menjawab enteng. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah pria tinggi semampai dengan rambut pirang, mata biru dan ucapan yang kadang tidak senonoh, aku kenal."

"Iya." Reborn mencopet notes kupu-kupu dari kantong Cozart dan mulai menulis. Berbeda dengan tulisan Cozart yang cetak dan kecil-kecil rapat, tulisan Reborn sambung dan panjang. Seperti tulisan orang-orang abad 19, dimana mereka biasa dihukum menulis puisi dalam bahasa Latin.

"Kalian pernah tinggal bersama?" tanyanya lagi. "Anak ini yang bilang begitu."

Byakuran mencondongkan badannya sedikit, menatap Cozart sekilas. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menjawab praktis.

"Iya. Kami tinggal berlima. Aku, Giotto, Mukupon, Elena dan Spade."

"Mukupon?" Reborn mengerenyit.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Cozart menimbrung. "Panggilan sayang."

Reborn mendeliknya. "Siapa kau ini? Google? Atau mungkin Gabriel?"

"Papparazi kelas atas." Jawab Cozart bangga.

Reborn mengacuhkannya. Byakuran ditanya beberapa pertanyaan lain dan berkata kalau ia juga mengenal keluarga Rvell. Keluarga itu terdiri dari sepasang suami istri, dua orang putra dan satu orang anak gadis. Byakuran mengaku dulu ia sempat dekat dengan gadis itu. Karena penolakan yang sangat kasar, ia mundur. Byakuran sendiri tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu sangat buruk perangainya.

"Kau tahu kalau mereka terbunuh?"

Byakuran menggeleng. "Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak. Kupikir dia tertangkap karena membobol situs atau rekening orang lagi."

"Dia kabur karena dibantu seseorang. Rencana kaburnya dikirim melalui fax, dan sepasang teman yang cukup polos membantunya melarikan diri karena dibawah tekanan." Reborn kembali menulis. "Dan dari pola perencanaan pelariannya, kami mencurigai seseorang yang cukup pintar dalam ilmu fisika atau,"

"Orang IT." Sela Cozart.

"Boleh kulihat rencana pelariannya, kalau ada?"

Reborn dan Cozart bertatapan. Reborn menceritakan tentang bom dari ribuan tikus dan jam tangan. Saluran ventilasi yang disabotase dengan sangat sempurna. Byakuran bilang itu hebat, sekaligus sangat tiran. Pria yang bekerja di MicroFall itu pecinta hewan, bergabung dalam WWF dan sebulan sekali mengadakan pembersihan wilayah pantai atau hutan, atau berkunjung ke kebun binatang untuk melakukan pelayanan sosial.

"Terima kasih." Kata Reborn. "Bisakah kami minta nama-nama tadi? Orang-orang yang kau sebutkan tadi."

"Mukupon tinggal di Italia. Alamatnya di…."

"Mukuro sudah mati. Mayatnya ditemukan bersama mayat Rvell. Kemungkinan mereka bertengkar." Timpat Cozart.

"Woo! Kau bisa jadi polisi yang hebat, _Cozart_." Puji pria itu.

Byakuran makan dengan tenang, dan sambil menghabiskan Diet Coke yang ketiga dia memberikan nama-nama yang tersisa. Daemon Spade, berdomisili di Perancis. Sementara Elena Shetterfield di London. Ia kehilangan kontak dengan Daemon Spade. Dan bilang Elena menelponnya sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Reborn.

"Pinjam uang. 500 Euro. Untuk bayar sewa atau apalah. Elena terlibat dengan banyak pria. Aku tidak mau memberikannya, dan telepon putus."

"Dia menelponmu dengan ponsel?"

"Iya."

"Kau simpan nomornya?"

"Tidak, tampaknya itu telepon umum."

Reborn dan Cozart saling bertatapan lagi. Kenapa Byakuran begitu jujur?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Namimori, Jepang._

Setibanya di Jepang, Lal menghubungi agen terbaik CEDEF di Jepang, Hibari Kyoya. Ia datang satu jam empat puluh menit setelah ditelpon, dan kelihatan tidak suka dengan panggilan darurat dari luar negeri. Pria bermata sipit itu sempat mogok bicara selama dua jam tiga puluh menit sebelum akhirnya Sawada Nana menyuguhkan _Yukimi Daifuku_. Akhirnya dia mau angkat bicara.

"Aku sedang dalam kasus anak hilang juga," Katanya. "Dan kalian menggangguku."

"Siapa?" Lal menjawab cepat. Bahasa Jepangnya tidak begitu bagus.

Iemitsu bergabung, dan berfungsi sebagai penerjemah juga. Dalam Bahasa Jepang yang cepat dan sangat formal, Hibari bercerita tentang kasus seorang anak berusia 17 tahun yang hilang tengah malam. Ia sudah sekitar 3-4 hari hilang, bersama sepeda motornya, dompet, ponsel. Anak itu hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya, dan sang ayah sangat overprotektif. Hibari mengurut keningnya ketika si ayah menelponnya tiap 10 menit sekali. Itulah yang menjawab pertanyaan mengapa Hibari tidak bisa dihubungi selama satu tiga perempat jam.

"Namanya…." Hibari melahap tiga butir Yukimi Daifuku rasa vanilla sekaligus. "Kozato Enma."

"Enmakun?" Nana menimbrung dari dapur. "Sayang, anak itu teman band-nya Tsuna."

Lal dan Iemitsu sama terkejutnya. Lalu Iemitsu bertanya, "Apa anak itu sudah ketemu? Dan jam berapa kira-kira dia meninggalkan rumah?"

Hibari menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Anak itu benar-benar sendirian di rumah. Ayahnya berangkat jam lima pagi, dan pulang jam 2 pagi. Iemitsu menawarkan untuk mewawancarai si ayah dari Kozato Enma. Tetapi si ayah, Kozato Makoto sekarang tidak bisa ditanya apa-apa lagi.

Setelah membicarakan kasus, mereka sepakat untuk berpencar. Lal dan Iemitsu kearah barat, sementara Hibari pergi ke daerah Selatan dan Timur Namimori. Di dalam mobil, Lal menyetir mobil Iemitsu dengan sedikit gusar. Kecepatannya naik turun. Iemitsu menyuruhnya melambat. Lalu lintas padat. Pikiran Lal melayang-layang. Kaburnya Giotto del Vongola dari penjara, dan kehilangan Tsunayoshi pada hari ulangtahunnya. Kini ditambah hilangnya Kozato Enma. kalau ada kasus laporan kehilangan anak lagi, Lal merasa pasti dia sudah tidak waras.

Kasus penculikan anak lelaki berusia SMA sebenarnya agak janggal. Di Jepang sendiri, sebenarnya angka kasus hilang anak usia remaja juga tinggi. Semuanya rata-rata berhubungan dengan dunia prostitusi. Apa sekarang homoseksualitas sedang trend? Lal terus berpikir keras hingga melihat mobil ini kehausan. Ia berbelok di POM bensin dan mengisi mobil itu energi.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Kata Lal, ia melepas seatbelt dan turun.

"Baiklah. Belikan aku kopi kalau sempat." Kata Iemitsu.

Ini adalah daerah pinggiran Namimori, di sebelah timur. Tembok SPBU penuh dengan coretan pylox. Ia membelikan _espresso_ untuk Iemitsu dan mereka jalan lagi. Daeran ini banyak dihiasi oleh tembok dan bangunan kumuh. Seperti pemukiman kelas bawah. Ada kedai makan yang tidak layak. Banyak orang-orang yang kumuh juga. Mereka berhenti karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditelusuri. Lal menyetir dengan penuh perasaan putus asa. Apakah tidak ada titik terang untuk kasus-kasus ini? Yang dia khawatirkan hanyalah Giotto bisa saja membunuh orang lain diluar sana. Hatinya sebagai aparatur penegak keadilan terasa seperti digedor-gedor. Ini pertama kalinya Lal mengalami titik sejauh ini. Rasanya ingin berhenti.

"Lal Mirch, aku bilang berhenti!"

Lal mengerem mendadak. Iemitsu sedikit terjungkal dan membentur dasbor.

"Apa, apa aku menabrak atau melindas sesuatu?" tanyanya panik.

Iemitsu keluar mobil, dan berlari-lari panik mendekati sela-sela bangunan kumuh yang entah apa itu. Lal mengikutinya. Pandangan Iemitsu melihat seseorang tergeletak disana. Seorang pria, usianya belasan pertengahan. Wajahnya pucat dan kulitnya dingin. Ia terluka sangat parah. Kaki dan tangannya patah, serta rahangnya lepas.

"Astagaaaa…." Lal menggeram kesal. "Mayat. Apalagi sekarang?!"

"Bukan, dia bukan mayat." Kata Iemitsu sambil mencoba menghubungi Hibari Kyoya.

"Apa? Bangkai? Korban? Ironi?" Lal menggerutu frustasi.

"Lal!" Iemitsu melerai. Ia dengan hati-hati menggotong tubuh lunglai itu kedalam mobil.

"_Kita harus bergerak cepat. Dia masih bernafas_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER EMPAT SELESAAAAAAAAAAAAAI**

**Sebelumnya, selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan, ya! silakan komentarnya, Cast!**

**Cozart: pizzanya enak. Cucok deh boo~**

**Author: kok ngondek sih? *natap cozart wtf***

**Cozart: kan sekarang ngondek sedang tren ^^b**

**Author: jijaaay**

**Tsuna: kitkat enaaak :9**

**Giotto: =3=**

**Author: kenapa, le? Kok manyun?**

**Giotto: J.c*****, gue mau J.c**** =3=**

**Cozart: ih unyu banget manyun-manyun gitchuuu~ *selepet bibir giotto pake ketapel sama batu kali***

**Giotto: itttaaaaaaaa~~ *bales selepet***

**CozaGio: *maen selepet-selepetan***

**Enma: selepet itu apa, thor?**

**Author: begini neeeeh! *sabet Enma pake sapu***

**Enma: ittaaaaaa! *bales selepet***

**Author dan Enma: *ikutan maen selepet-selepetan***

**Tsuna: ditunggu review ya minna! Minal aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batiiiin~**


	5. London, United Kingdom

Lima Syndrome

_Summary:_ penculikan, pembunuhan dan usaha pelarian ternyata bisa berbuah cinta.

_Rating_: M

_Pairing_: Geduatujuh for evaaaaah \^^/

_Disclaimer_: KHR bukan punya saya. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: FULL OF CRIME! OOC sudah pasti. Abal, alay, gaje, gagal, mistypo, banyak OC, tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia dan EYD yang benar. Kacangan, bikin bete. Jika tidak suka jangan lanjutkan baca. Membaca kelanjutan diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_London, United Kingdom_

Reborn mengakui bahwa malam itu dingin sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melingkarkan sehelai syal di lehernya untuk menahan angin malam. Matanya yang sipit menelaah orang yang lewat disekitarnya. Sepasang kakek-nenek yang membicarakan cucu mereka. Segerombol pria dengan wajah serius dan ucapan yang terburu-buru. _Vanilla latte_ yang dibelinya dari mesin kopi dekat ATM rasanya tidak begitu enak. Saat langit semakin meredup dan bola-bola diatas tiang lampu jalan mulai memancarkan pendar keemasan, Reborn memutuskan untuk mengancingkan jasnya. London sangat horror, dan begitu kejam. Pria Italia itu bisa menarik nafas lega karena Cozart tidak bersamanya. Ia masih bersikeras soal Byakuran yang merencanakan pelarian Giotto.

Reborn melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah pub di daerah pinggir. Pub kecil itu sangat sempit, dipenuhi oleh orang-orang kelas bawah yang bersenang-senang dengan _ale_ dan meja bilyard. Di meja pinggir pintu seorang pria tengah mencumbu seorang gadis. Reborn duduk dengan tenang di meja terjauh. Ia melepas syal dan topi fedora yang dikenakannya. Mejanya lengket dan kursinya kurang nyaman. Tetapi Reborn akui disini cukup hangat. Seorang pria besar dengan tattoo naga di lengan kirinya menawarkan minuman.

"_Evan Williams_ dengan es." Ucap Reborn. Namun pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh, seakan-akan apa yang dikatakan Reborn sangatlah menyebalkan. Reborn melemparkan beberapa keping uang 10_ pence _kepada pria bertatto itu, lalu dia pergi dengan seringaian senang. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga pesanannya datang. Pria bertatto masih menunggui mejanya.

"Ada yang aneh denganku?" Reborn bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Mungkin ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Pria itu menjawab.

"Mmmm…." Reborn menimbang-nimbang. "Mungkin seorang wanita. Mungkin rambutnya pirang. Mungkin harus cantik. Dan mungkin makanan. Mungkin aku terima apapun yang akan kau antarkan." Ucapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Namun pria itu dengan sigap berlari, mengantarkan sepiring udang panggang keju dan mendorong seorang wanita pirang dengan kulit kusam dan pakaian yang tidak terlalu minim untuk menemani Reborn. Dibalik gaunnya yang kelihatan kuno itu, belahan dadanya menyembul. Tulang pinggulnya besar dan senyumannya sangat manis. Namun bagi Reborn perempuan itu kelihatan sangat jelek.

Sesaat kemudian Reborn melihat pria itu masih disana. Melihat keadaan pub ini, mungkin hanya dialah yang memberikan tip, sehingga pria ini terus menempel padanya. Dengan terpaksa, Reborn membentangkan selembar lima pound dan memberikannya secara tidak rela.

"Pergilah, bung." Titah Reborn.

"Selamat malam," ucap wanita itu. "Atau aku harus mengucapkan _Buonasera_?"

Reborn tertawa renyah. "Mengapa?"

"Logat Italiamu kental sekali, Tuan." Wanita itu mencondongkan badannya. "Dan aku suka pria Italia. Tampan. Lembut. Sayang keluarga."

"Sadis," Reborn menambahkan. "Namun hanya sepersekian persen."

Reborn mulai menikmati udang panggangnya. Ia menatap Evan Williams yang dipesannya. Embun di gelas itu membuatnya semakin tidak selera. Pria asal Piedmont itu meneguknya beberapa kali saat tersendat. Semburat merah samar terlihat di pipinya yang cekung dan tinggi. Wanita itu menelusuri jemarinya yang panjang diatas meja, dan kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Reborn yang bersih.

"Jadi….siapa namamu, Signoria?" Reborn menyeringai.

"Elena." Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

Reborn menyeringai. "Berapa tarifmu?"

"Mm? Aku biasanya 50 pound sejam. Tetapi ada paket istimewa, 200 pound untuk satu malam penuh." Elena mengedip genit.

Mendengar nominal 200 pound membuat kepala Reborn berdenging. Oke, dia memang murah hati soal uang. Namun jumlah itu sudah sangat keterlaluan baginya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Bianchi dirumah. Betapa menyenangkannya bercinta didalam ikatan perkawinan. Reborn menjadi terbayang bagaimana rasanya mengeluarkan uang 200 pound setiap malam untuk menggauli wanita semacam Elena Shetterfield.

"Apakah aku terlalu mahal?" Elena mengerenyit kecewa.

"Tidak," Reborn meneguk Evan Williams lagi. "Aku…..kurasa aku tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk satu malam bersamamu."

"Takut dimarahi istrimu?"

"Tidak, istriku di Italia."

"Atau kau tidak bawa uang!?" Suara Elena mulai meninggi.

"Bawa." Sahut Reborn. "Aku punya banyak sekali pekerjaan. Bolehkah aku bersamamu barang dua jam saja?"

"Mengapa tidak?" Elena tersenyum. Reborn menyelipkan 50 pound kedalam belahan dadanya dan meremasnya lembut.

Sebotol Evan Williams cukup membuat Reborn hilang kendali. Ia menurut saja apa yang dilakukan Elena padanya. Rangkul, peluk, cium, cumbu….hingga Reborn tidak sadar bahwa wanita itu memapahnya menuju sebuah kamar dan melecuti pakaiannya. Reborn tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Pandangan pria Italia itu mengabur ketika Elena menubruknya dengan tubuh polos, menyusupinya dengan liar lewat mulut.

"Elenaaaah….." desah Reborn ketika wanita berambut pirang itu meremas kejantanannya.

"Sabar, sayang." Elena tertawa, menggesekkan buah dadanya yang besar dan ranum ke wajah Reborn. "Kau mau lebih?"

"Uhm….ya. Mungkin."

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_RS Namimori, Namimori, Jepang._

"Tidak mungkin!"

Anak yang ditemukan Iemitsu dan Lal Mirch di pinggir kota ternyata adalah Kozato Enma. Dokter yang memeriksanya sangat terkejut melihat banyak sekali bekas kekerasan ditubuhnya. Dari gejala tubuhnya yang sangat lemah—dehidrasi kronis, sepertinya ia sudah dibiarkan babak belur begitu selama lebih kurang empat hari tanpa makan dan minum. Delapan tulang rusuknya patah, juga kaki dan tangan kanannya. Banyak luka pada bagian dalam seperti ulu hati dan paru-paru. Kemungkinan darah dari mulutnya mengalir ke paru-paru bercampur debu dan udara kotor pinggir kota. Rahangnya lepas, dan sangat melegakan bahwa rahang bawah Kozato Enma bisa dikembalikan seperti semula.

Kozato Makoto datang bersama seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun, adik Enma, Mami. Pria itu adalah seorang investor _real estate_. Bisa dibilang pengusaha saham yang sukses. Iemitsu dan Lal menjabat tangannya.

"Aku juga sangat khawatir. Aku sempat pulang kerumah, selalu. Menjenguk putraku. Kalau dia tidak ada aku akan menelponnya. Sumpah mati, dia adalah anak yang baik. Dia memang suka main band dengan Tsuna. Tapi dia tidak pernah pakai narkoba atau seks bebas. Setidaknya tidak ada ganja, suntikan atau kondom dikamarnya. Tapi kenapa anakku bisa seperti ini?"

Iemitsu mendengarkan ucapan pria itu selama dua puluh menit. Perkataanya cepat dan sangat terbata-bata seperti berondongan tembakan. Sampai pada suatu titik dimana Lal Mirch memberikannya sebotol jus _cranberry_ dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Apakah anakmu tidak pulang selama empat hari?" tanya Lal.

"Iya. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya ke seluruh Namimori," jawab Kozato Makoto. Sebelum dia menabrak lagi, Lal memotongnya.

"Punya masalah dengan….._gangster_?"

Kozato Makoto mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin saja. Anakku sabuk merah Taekwondo,"

Lal dan Iemitsu berpandangan. Pantas saja luka-luka yang mereka temukan merupakan bekas pertahanan diri. Operasi yang dijalani Kozato Enma berjalan sebentar. Dosis biusnya dinaikkan supaya tubuhnya bisa benar-benar beristirahat. Sejauh ini kondisinya sudah lumayan membaik. Ia mendapat sumbangan tiga kantong darah golongan B negatif dari Lal Mirch. Saat Kozato Makoto masih membicarakan anaknya tanpa tanda titik atau koma, dokter keluar dari ruang rawatnya. Katanya anak itu sudah bisa dijenguk. Sang ayah dengan terburu-buru masuk, dan kemudian mendudukkan Mami di ujung tempat tidur Enma.

"Putraku….."Kozato Makoto mengusap kepala Enma. "Ayah bersamamu."

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat hati Iemitsu teriris. Apakah Tsuna baik-baik saja disana?

Cukup makan?

Cukup istirahat?

Disiksakah?

Ataukah ditemukan dalam…..tidak!

Iemitsu tidak mau membayangkan apapun yang buruk-buruk tentang putra semata wayangnya. Lal Mirch menepuk pundak rekannya dengan iba.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita cari lagi putramu." Katanya.

Iemitsu mengangguk lemas. Saat mereka hendak pergi, Kozato Makoto menahan lengan Iemtisu.

"Bisakah aku mentraktir kalian berdua makan siang? Atau memberikan sesuatu? Apapun? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan putraku?"

Meskipun ucapannya kembali beruntun, Iemtisu menggenggam pundak Kozato Makoto dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tengah mencari putraku juga. Doakanlah keselamatan untuknya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Tropical Cottage Inn, Okinawa, Jepang._

"Hmmmmh…"

Berkas-berkas sinar matahari menembus tirai bamboo dengan lembut. Tsunayoshi menggeliat lembut diantara selimut lembut dan pelukan hangat Giotto. Suhu pendingin ruangannya sepertinya terlalu rendah. Tsunayoshi malas bangun. Namun pergerakan lembut tubuhnya yang mencari kehangatan itu membangunkan pria pirang itu.

"_Bonjour, mon soleil_." Giotto mengecup lembut rambut Tsunayoshi. "_Comment vas-tu_?"

"Ungggh….." Tsuna menggeliut. "Apa bahasa Perancisnya baik sekali, Giotto?"

"_Trés bien_." Katanya. Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan mengangkat tubuh Tsuna dengan lembut. "Mandi dulu ya manis….."

Tsunayoshi tersenyum saat jemari panjang pria itu menelusuri tubuhnya dengan begitu lembut. Mengangkat pakaiannya hingga terlepas dengan satu gerakan lembut yang sangat cepat. Remaja mungil itu terkikik kegelian saat kali ini bibir Giotto yang menjelajahi tubuhnya. Lembut, panas….

"Aaah….." Tsuna meremas lembut rambut Giotto saat bibirnya menyapa kejantanan Tsuna.

"Ammhhmm….." Giotto membuka mulutnya dan mendorong 'gajah' muda Tsuna kedalamnya.

Tsunayoshi sudah tidak tahu semerah apa wajahnya. Selangkangannya terasa panas, basah, geli dan bercampur rasa-rasa aneh lainnya. Seperti ada kejutan listrik di ruas-ruas tulang belakangnya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan nafas Tsuna mulai memendek dan berubah menjadi lenguhan. Tsuna mulai dikuasai birahi saat ia merasa miliknya berdenyut begitu cepat. Ia meremas rambut Giotto lebih keras, menahan gemetar yang begitu menggairahkan.

"Gi….Giotto…..sudah..… angh…..aahn…..aaaaah….nguuuh…oooh!"

Giotto memamerkan senyuman lebarnya yang berlumur air mani Tsuna. Merasa begitu malu, Tsuna menjauhkan wajah Giotto dari selangkangannya. Namun pria pirang itu nampaknya belum selesai. Ia menahan salah satu kaki Tsunayoshi dan memasukkan dua jari tangannya kedalam liang anal remaja itu.

"Nggaaaah!" jerit Tsuna. "Jangan itu lagiiii~"

Giotto menyeringai. Ia mengeluar-masukkan jarinya didalam sana. "Mau masuk lewat sini atau mulut?"

"Tidak….aangh! Tidak dua-duanyaaaaah~~" Tsuna menggelinjang tidak nyaman.

"Kalau mau lewat mulut, sekali saja cukup. Kalau lewat sini….." Giotto tertawa, ia menambahkan satu jari lagi. Teriakan Tsuna bertambah keras. "Kamu tahu seberapa besar taraf kepuasanku, kan?"

"Ungh…..ungh….." Tsuna mencengkram ujung bathub. "Ba…baik. Mulut….."

"Aku tidak dengar." Giotto mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Uaaaaah! Angh….mu….oooh~~, mulut! Aku akan memuaskanmu dengan mulutkuuu!"

Giotto menyeringai puas. Ia menurunkan celananya dan mendesah lega. Dicabut jemarinya dari liang anal Tsuna, dan anak itu ambruk, terperosot kedalam bathub.

"Sudah nyerah? Payah." Giotto tertawa, menyodorkan batang kemaluannya kedalam mulut Tsuna.

"Mmmh...hhngh..."

Tsunayoshi mencoba memberikan kepuasan kepada pria pirang ini dengan melayaninya melalui _oral sex_. Anak itu nyaris tersedak ketika Giotto menghentak pinggulnya, menjejalkan miliknya secara utuh. Airmata membasahi pipi Tsuna, dan salivanya menetes dari ujung bibir. Ia menghisap benda itu kecil-kecil, sementara Giotto mengeluar-masukkannya secara paksa. Giotto akan menghentikan aksinya saat Tsunayoshi terlihat memucat karena kekurangan oksigen. Saat ia mengeluarkan batang kemaluannya dari mulut Tsuna, anak itu menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Rasanya ia merasa kerongkongannya terbakar.

"Tsunaku yang manis..." Giotto menyalakan air, memenuhi bathtub. "Mau makan apa hari ini?"

Tsunayoshi tidak menjawab. Giotto memandikannya dengan lembut, mengangkatnya dari bathub dan menaruhnya diranjang.

"Ja...jangan..." Tsuna menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk dan selimut.

"Tidak, tidak..." Giotto memakaikan Tsuna celana jeans pendek dan kaus putih dengan lambang Starbucks. "Tidak akan jika kau tidak mau."

Giotto lalu pamit keluar untuk membeli makan. Tsuna memeluk selimut, dengan wajah sendu. Sebenarnya laki-laki itu baik. Untuk apa ia menculik Tsunayoshi? Ia tidak kaya, masih artis nanggung yang cuma terkenal di sekitaran sekolah dan rumah. Ia takut sekali tidak bisa pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_London, United Kingdom_

Reborn terbangun. Ia merasa ada ratusan ekor lebah didalam kepalanya. Ketika kondisinya sudah membaik, ia melihat dirinya terdampar didalam sebuah kamar _flat_ murahan. Kasurnya keras dan terasa lembab. Reborn juga melihat setelan jasnya, sedikit kusut namun disandarkan di lengan kursi. Tubuh tingginya hanya terbalut selimut. Ia mengecek IPhone-nya, dan ada satu _whatssap mesengger_ dari Basil.

'Aku dapat surat elektronik dari kedutaan besar Perancis. Tepatnya dari Daemon Spade. Perihal Giotto del Vongole. Bagaimana jika surat itu kukirim padamu?'

Reborn mencari-cari pakaiannya, dan mengenakkan celananya. Didalam dompetnya tidak terdapat selembar uang tunaipun. Yang dilakukan sang investigator hanya menendang kursi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah kusut.

"Perempuan jalang brengsek!" rutuknya. Lalu ia pergi bersih diri. Setelah rapi, Reborn keluar dari flat itu, dan meminta Basil mengirim E-mail dari Daemon Spade perihal Giotto. Reborn membeli _bruschetta_ di _vending machine_, dan memilih naik Eurail Select Pass menuju Italia. Ia bisa saja naik pesawat. Namun naik kereta memungkinkannya menenangkan diri. Untuk berpikir.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Basil mengirimkan surat elektronik yang dimaksud.

_Kepada Grand President CEDEF di Mahkamah Konstitusi Republik Italia_

_Perkenalkan, nama saya Daemon Spade. Saya adalah Chief Financial Officer sebuah perusahaan tekstil. Pihak kedutaan menghubungi saya, tentang seorang buronan yang dikabarkan memiliki hubungan dengan saya. Saya akui, dulu saya pernah tinggal beberapa lama dengan Giotto del Vongole. Bersama Rokudo Mukuro, Byakuran Gesso, Elena Shetterfield, dan Anthonov Rvell._

_Sungguh saya tidak ingin terlibat dalam kasus ini. Maka saya akan memberikan informasi yang saya punya. _

_Waktu itu kami tinggal dalam satu flat. Harus saya akui, sebagai satu-satunya wanita, Elena sudah ditiduri oleh nyaris seluruh penghuni flat, kecuali Antonov Rvell itu. _Dia gay_, dan menjalin hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Giotto. Lalu Elena mendengar tentang Rvell muda itu adalah anak orang kaya, dan memiliki warisan besar. Ia kabur dari rumah karena kedua orangtua angkatnya yang terlalu menyebalkan. _

_Saya sudah di sidang sebelum berangkat ke Perancis. Saya didenda 100.000 euro dan kurungan enam bulan akibat pembunuhan berencana. Polisi sudah membuktikan bahwa saya tidak melakukan pembunuhan tersebut. Semua sudah saya lunasi. _

_Uang itu dulu benar-benar berharga bagi kami. _

_Sekarang saya sudah menikah dan punya dua anak perempuan yang masih kecil. Saya mohon, jangan libatkan mereka dalam kasus ini._

_Daemon Spade._

Anak muda Rvell? Reborn buru-buru menghubungi Oregano perihal siapa saja anggota keluarga Rvell, dan apa yang mereka miliki. Tidak lama, balasannya adalah sebagai berikut:

_Niccodamus Rvell, sang ayah_

_Margaretha Rvell, ibu_

_Kieren Rvell, anak pertama_

_Photola Rvell, anak kedua. _

_Antonov Rvell (anak angkat)_

_Kekayaan mereka meliputi tanah seluas 50 hektar di sekitar sungai Rhein, Jerman, rumah yang ada di Frankfurt. Uang tunai senilai 20.000.000 USD dan 25.680 Euro. Uang yang dicuri saat kasus pembunuhan sekitar 6.000 Euro._

_Antonov adalah anak yatim piatu dari kerabat, dan memiliki kekayaan tersendiri. Yaitu uang tunai sekitar 8.000.000 Poundsterling dan sebuah rumah di daerah Brindisi, Italia Tenggara. Lalu ada juga tanah seluas 100 hektar di Lembah Aosta, dengan sebuah villa disana. _

Anak angkat? Pada kasus pembunuhan itu, ditemukan lima mayat. Empat keluarga Rvell dan satu pelaku, Rokudo Mukuro.

Mungkinkan sang _Antonov Rvell _masih hidup?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Flashback]**

Malam itu musim dingin. Giotto mengenakkan syal hijau _toska_ yang dirajutkan Elena. Makan malam hari itu adalah daging bebek, roti, sup bawang dan brandy. Jika Spade tidak berburu, malam ini mungkin mereka hanya akan makan roti dengan sup. Brandy dibelikan oleh Antonov, yang datang dengan banyak luka ditubuhnya.

"Kau paling suka brandy, kan?" ucap Antonov pada Giotto.

"Dasar bodoh." Giotto menariknya kedalam kamar, dan mengambil peralatan jahit Elena serta kotak P3K.

"Kau mau apa?" Antonov melihat dengan penuh kengerian.

"Kau bodoh!" bentak Giotto. Ia merampas lengan Antonov dan mengobati beberapa luka sobek di tangan dan tubuhnya. Antonov menahan sakit. Ia mencengkram seprai saat Giotto menjahit dadanya.

"Ukh..." rintihnya.

"Kau berkelahi lagi dengan ayahmu?" tanya Giotto.

"Tidak bisa dibilang berkelahi. Dia baru pulang kerja, dan lalu _boom! _Semuanya jadi ladang api."

Giotto memerban luka-luka Antonov, dan menciuminya dengan lembut. Antonov menggeliat lembut, lalu menjambak rambut Giotto.

"Anak pintar." Katanya, lalu mengusap helai-helai pirang itu. "Saat usiaku 18, aku akan mengajakmu ke Lembah Hijau itu."

"Sungguh? Lalu aku dan kau tinggal berdua?" Giotto kelihatan sangat senang. "Oh, ayolah! Katakan kita akan tinggal berdua."

"Tentu. Kita bisa bersenang-senang sampai kita mati." Jamin Antonov.

Giotto menerjangnya, menerkamnya lembut dan menciumi wajah Antonov dengan mesra. Anak berambut merah itu tertawa geli, lalu menangkap pinggang kekasihnya. Diraihnya dagu Giotto dan mereka bertemu dengan ciuman yang terasa sangat hangat di malam bersalju itu. Antonov bisa merasakan semuanya dari bibir merah muda tipis Giotto yang berlekuk itu. Cinta, gairah, pengabdian...

"Hey, Antonov!" Panggil Giotto.

"Namaku bukan Antonov." Jawabnya. "Itu nama pemberian waliku. Aku punya nama sendiri. Dan harta sendiri." Lalu Antonov tertawa.

"Beritahu aku!" pekiknya penasaran. "Kumohon, aku kekasihmu, kan?"

"Hm? Segitunya?"

Antonov memeluk Giotto dengan mesra. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Giotto, lalu menciumnya dengan mesra. Giotto melenguh, dan Antonov menggigit telinganya. Giotto melenguh, lalu Antonov melahap bibirnya.

"Mmh..." Antonov melepaskan ciumannya. "Sudah tahu siapa namaku?"

Giotto mengangguk.

"Sebut namaku."

"Mmh..." Giotto membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Antonov.

"Cozart Shimon..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Saint Guinefort School,Frankfurt, Jerman

Lima Syndrome

_Summary:_ penculikan, pembunuhan dan usaha pelarian ternyata bisa berbuah cinta.

_Rating_: M

_Pairing_: Geduatujuh for evaaaaah \^^/

_Disclaimer_: KHR bukan punya saya. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: FULL OF CRIME! OOC sudah pasti. Abal, alay, gaje, gagal, mistypo, banyak OC, tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia dan EYD yang benar. Kacangan, bikin bete. Jika tidak suka jangan lanjutkan baca. Membaca kelanjutan diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Saint Guinefort School, Frankfurt, Jerman_.

Setelah perjalanan panjang dari Zurich, akhirnya Reborn sampai ke sebuah asrama khatolik khusus remaja putra setingkat SMP dan SMA. Ketika datang, yang dilihat Reborn adalah anak-anak berjas dan bangunan tua seperti benyeng yang mengerikan dan kusam. Tamannya rendah, namun rumputnya sangat bagus. Banyak suster-suster muda Jerman yang cantik, yang merawat anak-anak ini dengan sangat keras seperti pendidikan militer. Saat memanfaatkan Basil untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang keluarga Rvell, yang didapat Reborn adalah sekolah ini. Salah seorang suster di sana, Paula Conrad, mengantarkan Reborn ke ruangan Wakil Kepala Sekolah, karena Kepala Sekolah Saint Guinefort School sedang berlibur ke Thailand.

Saat Reborn dipersilakan duduk, sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah ternyata adalah orang Volturi, Italia. Namanya adalah Dino Cavallone, seorang guru matematika muda yang ceria dan cerdas. Usianya memasuki pertengahan 30-an. Yang membuatnya bisa mendapat jabatan setinggi ini adalah karena ia berhasil menekan kenakalan remaja dan 'menginsyafkan' ratusan anak nakal yang memang sengaja 'dibuang' kemari oleh orangtua mereka.

"Silakan duduk, Tuan Angelo." Kata Dino Cavallone ramah. Ia berjalan ke ujung mejanya dan menyeduhkan segelas kopi. "Espresso?"

"Ya. Dan tolong, Reborn saja." Kata Reborn datar.

"Ada perlu apa hingga Anda jauh-jauh datang kesini?"

"Begini," Reborn mengeluarkan tas kerjanya, notes bergambar kupu-kupu dan beberapa hasil cetak. "Di Italia, sebuah keluarga keturunan Jerman dibunuh oleh sekelompok pemuda Italia. Dalam hasil autopsi, tidak ditemukan mayat seorang anak keluarga itu, yang statusnya adalah anak angkat."

"Ya." Dino mengangguk paham.

"Menurut data dari teman-temanku, si anak angkat tinggal di asrama ini sebelum dijemput kerabatnya."

"Keluarga siapa, kalau boleh tahu?"

"Rvell. Nama anak itu Antonov Rvell. Angkatan sekitar 10 atau 12 tahun yang lalu."

Dino menurunkan Arsip Siswa Angkatan XXXVI, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada nama Rvell. Lalu Angkatan XXXIV. Hasilnya nihil. Dino terduduk lemas, dan memijat keningnya. Ia mengaduk-aduk seluruh memorinya, mencari-cari nama yang dimaksud sang tamu.

"Kalau tak ada juga tidak apa." Kata Reborn santai.

"Rvell...Rvell...ah! Sasha. Photola Rvell."

Dino bercerita bahwa Photola Rvell alias Sasha, si bungsu keluarga Rvell yang dibunuh adalah mantan model. Dua belas tahun lalu, Dino masih guru biasa. Ia melihat sosok pirang mungil berwajah seperti manekin itu berlarian di lorong dan membuat para siswanya menjerit histeris. Namun setelah menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Sasha disana, Dino mendesah kecewa.

"Namun anak itu kemari—dengan keluarganya bukan untuk menjemput seseorang bernama Rvell. Anak itu...mmh...aku lupa namanya siapa. Ukh...padahal dia nakal sekali saat itu."

"Apa suster lain tahu?" tanya Reborn acuh.

"Suster? Ah, oya. Mereka selalu tahu. Bagaimana jika kita tanya Suster Krueger?"

Mereka berdua menemui Suster Marie Krueger, guru Geografi. Wanita setengah baya itu termasuk suster senior dengan cara mengajar layaknya diktator pada jaman Romawi kuno. Suster Krueger menurunkan kacamata bulatnya, menatap kedua pria yang tiba-tiba datang dan menanyakan hal seputar anak yang dijemput Sasha di sekolah ini dua belas tahun yang lalu. Namun jawaban Suster Krueger sangatlah mengejutkan,

"Tidak ada satupun putra Rvell yang bersekolah disini."

"Tapi...informanku memberikan data bahwa Antonov Rvell sekolah disini. Sepuluh atau dua belas tahun yang lalu."

"Ummm..." Suster Krueger merenung. "Tapi aku ingat sosok anak itu. Sangat tampan. Rambutnya merah kasar dan kulit sedikit kuning gading. Matanya merah dengan tatapan tajam. Anaknya pendiam, memiliki impuls kemarahan yang luar biasa. Ia seperti Lucifer kalau sedang mengamuk. Sering berbuat asusila kepada suster-suster yang dia sukai. Yah, semacam jahanam kecil yang kalau bukan karena aku seorang pengajar dan suster, aku akan melindasnya di rel kereta ICE."

"Kuning gading?" tanya Reborn kebingungan. "Ia bukan keturunan Jerman?"

"Bukan. Anak itu berdarah Italia, dan ibunya orang Asia. Rvell kerabatnya itu yang Jerman. Bahasa Inggrisnya bagus, Perancisnya juga. Namun Bahasa Jermannya sangat jelek. Hanya tahu bahasa tak senonoh untuk bersumpah-serapah. Anak itu juga bisa sedikit bahasa Jepang. Aku mendengar-dengar dia membuat kode tersendiri dengan huruf Jepang untuk membuat contekan."

"Bedebah cilik yang rumit." Cibir Reborn. "Anda tahu namanya, Suster."

"Tidak terlupakan." Suster Krueger mengambil sehelai kertas ulangan siswanya dan kembali menulis. "Cozart Shimon."

Butuh sepuluh detik bagi Reborn untuk berkata, "Apa?"

"Cozart Shimon. Alumnus angkatan XXXIV, nilai Bahasa Inggris, Perancis, Fisika, Kimia dan Olahraganya sempurna. Menjadi pertimbangan kelulusan karena tindakan asusilanya terhadap salah satu suster yang sudah pindah, dan ketidakhadirannya dalam kegiatan keagamaan. Atas alasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan oleh komite sekolah pada masa itu, anak itu tidak jadi dikeluarkan atau ditidak-luluskan."

Merasa skeptis, Reborn meminta Dino untuk membongkar arsip miliki anak itu. Dan hasilnya sangat pas. Ada sebuah catatan ketika arsip itu dibuka.

_Arsip lama. Sudah tidak berlaku lagi. _

Didalamnya ada foto seorang bedebah tampan yang selama ini menipunya, versi berusia 14 tahun. Senyumnya manis dan polos. Kepala Reborn terasa berdenging.

_Cozart Shimon. Anak yang manis pada pelajaran yang disukainya. Cabul. Memiliki impuls emosi yang luar biasa. Perangai buruk, namun tata kramanya nomor satu. Sering bolos kebaktian dan kegiatan keagamaan lainnya. Lulus di usia 15, dan meminta penggantian nama pada ijazah atas permintaan wali baru yang memberikan nama baptis._

Penggantian nama atas permintaan wali?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Somewhere in Hokkaido, Japan._

Giotto menghentikan mobilnya. Ia menempelkan dahinya di setir dan menghela nafas kelelahan. Entah kenapa, rasanya tubuhnya lemas sekali. Air mineral yang ia beli sejam yang lalu telah habis. Tsunayoshi mengulurkan tangan mungilnya yang berjari panjang, mengelus tulang pipi Giotto yang tinggi dan memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsunayoshi khawatir.

"Tidak." Jawab Giotto dengan suara gemelutruk.

"Kau demam?"

"Ya."

"Apa kita akan bermalam lagi?"

"Ya. Kurasa."

Giotto tidak punya banyak pilihan. Ia memilih sebuah motel murah dan memesan satu kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, Giotto berbaring. Tsunayoshi mengambilkannya segelas air minum. Remaja pria itu sempat berfikir, kalau mau kabur, sekaranglah saatnya. Namun, melihat keadaan Giotto yang sedang demam tinggi ini membuat niatnya menguap. Pria pirang ini mungkin hanya seorang penculik biadab yang terus memerkosanya setiap malam. Namun perhatian dan kasih sayang yang berlimpah darinya seakan mengesampingkan hal itu. Ia tidak segan membelikan Tsunayoshi pakaian mahal, makanan enak dan tidur di hotel mewah kalau mereka mau. Giotto juga dengan senang hati akan membayari Tsuna hiburan apapun yang memungkinkan untuk dinikmati mereka berdua, seperti _clubbing_, misalnya.

Tsunayoshi menunduk, mencium lembut kening Giotto.

"Kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri saat aku istirahat, manis?" tanya Giotto.

"Err...tidak sebaik dirimu. Tapi, ya."

"Baiklah." Giotto mulai memejamkan mata.

Tsunayoshi membongkar tas belanjaan makanan yang tadi dibeli mereka. Ada dua kotak susu ukuran satu liter. Keripik kentang rasa sapi panggang, wafer rasa vanilla, dan beberapa mie instant dalam kemasan cup. Rasa kari pedas dan ayam bawang. Tsuna menuang susu itu di gelas dan meminunmkannya pada Giotto. Tsunayoshi menyalakan TV, tidak ada acara yang menarik. Ia berbaring di sebelah Giotto. Nampaknya pria itu sedang demam tinggi sehingga seluruh kasur terasa sangat panas.

Tsunayoshi merasa hampa. Entah kenapa. Ia seperti tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Namimori, Jepang_

Kozato Enma sudah terlihat jauh lebih sehat hanya dalam waktu empat belas jam pasca operasi ringan yang dijalaninya. Sang ayah menyuapi putra sulungnya dengan buah persik. Sementara adiknya, Mami, asyik bermain game dari tablet kakaknya yang dibawakan Kozato Makoto dari rumah. Lal Mirch dan Iemitsu masuk dan mengucapkan salam kepada Makoto.

"Nah, Enma. Boleh kami menanyaimu barang satu-dua hal?" ujar Iemitsu

"Silakan." Jawab Enma mantap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu? maksudku, di tempat kami menemukanmu?"

"Aku melihat Tsunayoshi membonceng seorang pria pirang di daerah pertokoan. Lalu aku mengikutinya. Jalanannya jauh sekali. Aku meninggalkan motorku jauh di tempat mereka akhirnya masuk ke sebuah pondokan kecil."

Lal Mirch menggeleng. Enma kelihatan jauh lebih dewasa dan tenang ketimbang papanya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Aku _stalk_ mereka. Pria itu dan Tsunayoshi mengobrol di pondokan, lalu minum sesuatu dari botol. Dan lalu menyetel musik. Mereka menari-nari. Lagunya Far East Movement, yang Dirty Bass."

"Kenapa sampai babak belur?"

"Aku ketahuan." Jawab Enma apa adanya. "Langkahku terlalu berisik. Namun, reaksi yang ditimbulkan cowok pirang itu kelihatannya sedikit berlebihan. Ia tiba-tiba menarik pistol dari balik pinggangnya dan mengejarku. Aku jatuh. Dan kami berkelahi."

Lal Mirch masih menyimak.

"Kami berkelahi, sepertinya aku kalah. Karena saat aku bangun, aku ada disini."

Kedua orang dari CEDEF itu mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu nama pria pirang itu?" tanya Lal Mirch.

"Mmm...iya. Aku sempat mendengarnya. Tapi aku lupa." Enma mengurut keningnya.

"Tidak apa." Kata Lal Mirch diplomatis.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tahu. Tsuna mengucapkan kata 'tto...' ngh...Platto? tidak. Geppeto? Tidak juga. ukh..."

"Giotto?" celetuk Lal.

"Ya. Itu. Giotto. Tsuna berteriak ketika pria itu menghajarku."

Lal Mirch menggeret Iemitsu keluar ruangan. Kenyataan bahwa Giotto datang jauh-jauh ke Jepang dan menculik Tsunayoshi rasanya jauh sekali dari akal sehat. Kalau hanya agar mengalihkan perhatian CEDEF darinya, tindakan itu sungguhlah bodoh.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Reborn?" tanya Iemitsu.

"Belum. Nomornya selalu sibuk. Aku dapat _blackberry mesengger_ darinya bahwa aku harus fokus pada apa yang sedang ada didepan mataku." Jawab Lal apa adanya.

Iemitsu mengurut keningnya. "Pulanglah."

"Apa? Baiklah."

"Pulanglah ke Italia."

"Apa?! Tapi, aku harus menemanimu disini sebagai..."

"Sudahlah." Iemitsu menepuk bahu Lal. "Ini melelahkan. Kita benar-benar tidak punya petunjuk apapun disini. Aku akan berkemas menyusulmu. Sekitar dua hari lagi."

"Harapan Tsunayoshi masih ada di Jepang bukan nol!" seru Lal. "Terlalu berbahaya bagi Giotto untuk membawa Tsuna ke bandara Internasional, kan?"

"Tidak juga." Iemitsu tertawa sinis. "Buktinya ia bisa melarikan diri ke Swiss, dan sampai di Jepang tanpa terendus siapapun."

"Iemitsu, tolong berpikirlah lagi." Bisik Lal. "Apa kau yakin?"

Iemitsu mengangkat bahu. Ia membeli jus jeruk dengan soda, meminumnya sampai habis dengan dua kali teguk.

"Aku ada firasat kuat, bahwa dia akan membawa Tsunayoshiku ke Italia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Corte Costituzionale della Repubblica Italiana (Constitutional Court of the Italian Republic), Rome, Italia._

"Signore Reborn, kumohon tenanglah!"

Basil berlindung dibawah meja, mengiba dengan suara persuasif kepada atasannya yang baru pulang dari Frankfurt dengan wajah geram itu. Ketika Reborn kembali ke kantor CEDEF, ia menendangi semua barang yang bisa terjangkau oleh kaki jenjangnya dengan sumpah serapah beruntun dan mengaum murka.

"DIMANA JAHANAM BERAMBUT MERAH ITU SEKARANG?! BAWAKAN AKU BOLA MATA DAN OTAKNYA YANG PENUH AKAL BULUS ITU BIAR AKU BISA MEMASAKNYA BERSAMA RATATOUILLE UNTUK MAKAN MALAM HARI INI!"

BRAK!

Presiden Besar CEDEF, Alaude Nuvuola, dengan angkuh mengacungkan sehelai kertas faks dari jari-jarinya yang kurus bak belulang dan berkata dengan logat khas Perancis bagian Baratnya yang cedal,

"Apa ini milikmu? Baru sampai dua jam yang lalu."

Reborn dengan kasar merampasnya dari tangan Alaude. Sementara pria itu kembali ke ruangannya seakan tidak ada yang terjadi, atau dia pura-pura tuli atas kemurkaan Reborn tadi. Faks itu datang dari orang yang sangat tidak terduga.

_Kepada Monsieur Reborn di Angelo._

_Aku harap aku bisa memberikan kesaksian yang sebenarnya setelah apa yang kualami beberapa hari setelah kedatanganmu. Aku menginap di hotel Marconi Collins lantai 4, kamar 439. Pastikan anak berambut merah itu tidak bersamamu. Aku tak suka dia._

_BG, _

Membaca faks itu, amarah Reborn jauh meredam. Yah, setelah wawancaranya dengan Byakuran Gesso sekitar delapan hari silam, Cozart Shimon seperti menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia tak ikut Reborn ke Jerman atau Inggris. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Reborn, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Cozart.

Tuuut...

Tuuuuuut...

"Hoaaaaehm...ya?" jawab suara malas diseberang sana. Dari suaranya, sepertinya bocah itu baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Cozart, kau dimana?" tanyanya datar.

"Dirumahku. Perumahan di Jalan Gaia. Kau tahu?"

"Dekat Euroma 2?"

"Ya."

Hotel Marconi Collins berlawanan arah, dan jauhnya 20 km dari sana. Reborn berdoa, semoga Cozart tidak berbohong.

"Kau ingin mengajakku menyelediki kasus lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Beban hidup bagiku membawa orang idiot sepertimu."

"Oke_. Bye_." Tutupnya dengan kesal.

Dan telepon putus. Reborn melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hotel Marconi Collins.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Somewhere ini Hokkaido_

"Ngh?"

Giotto terbangun ketika Tsuna menghempaskan sebuah handuk lembab yang dingin diatas keningnya. Remaja berambut cokelat itu menggerling lembut, lalu tertawa. Ia berbaring di sebelah Giotto dan menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Lucu sekali melihatmu sakit." Katanya.

"Tertawalah." Balas Giotto sarkastis.

"Tidak, aku berpikir..." Tsuna terdiam sejenak. "Iblis sepertimu sakit? Yang benar saja."

"Kau tidak punya kata-kata lain untuk menghinaku selain iblis?"

"Er...tidak."

Giotto setengah menyeringai. Ia merayap, menyandarkan wajahnya yang panas ke perut Tsuna. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang pucat. Sementara Tsuna membelai helai-helai emas surai pria itu dengan halus. Giotto merayap mendekat, cukup dekat hingga ia bisa mencium Tsunayoshi. Remaja itu membalasnya. Lalu ciuman mereka meliar ketika Tsuna mendesah didalam mulut Giotto. Wajah pria pirang itu terasa membakar bibir dan pipi Tsuna. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka, menelusuri wajah Tsuna dengan hidungnya yang bangir, lalu memberikan kecupan lagi yang lebih ringan di bibir remaja manis itu.

Namun Giotto tercekat saat Tsuna menyentaknya, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan begitu mudah seakan Giotto hanyalah anak kecil tak berdaya. Tsunayoshi menindihnya dengan lembut, memandangnya dengan kerlingan kenes khas anak remaja genit yang tengah kasmaran dengan orang yang lebih dewasa darinya.

"Boleh aku membalas dendam atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku selama ini?" Tsunayoshi menyeringai. Namun masih terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku tak berdaya." Giotto tersenyum lemah. "Memang apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku, peri kecilku?"

"Mungkin main." Tsunayoshi menggesekkan lututnya ke celah paha Giotto. "Bagaimana?"

Hal selanjutnya, Giotto benar-benar pasrah. Tangan mungil Tsuna yang panjang mengusap dadanya, perutnya yang kekar, dan kali ini bibirnya turun, mencumbu selangkangan Giotto. Kepala pria pirang itu tertengadah, menahan jalaran nikmat yang tiba-tiba menyengat belakang kepalanya.

"Tsuna...ngh...jangan..." bisiknya. Ia suka Tsuna sudah mau memanjakannya. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Kau tak suka?" Tsuna memberengut. Wajah ngambeknya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Tidak. Kau harus berikan waktu untuk aku istirahat, manis. Nanti malam kita akan jalan lagi."

"Oh, bisakah aku minta _double cheeseburger_ dan soda jeruk nanti?"

"Iya."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kedua mata Giotto yang biru gelap itu meredup, dan kemudian menutup. Suara dengkurnya halus sekali. Tsunayoshi mengompresnya lagi, mencium kening pria itu dan kemudian keluar. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Tsuna, ia memasuki sebuah kedai kue kecil, dan memesan teh hijau dingin dan _thousand layer cake_ yang populer itu. Selama dua puluh hari berkelana bersama Giotto, Tsuna jarang sekali mengeluarkan uangnya. Kadang, Giottolah yang memberikannya uang. Setelah menghabiskan kue lembut itu, Tsuna berjalan kembali ke motel.

Didepan motel yang mereka huni ada sebuah boks telepon umum. Tanpa berpikir, Tsuna memasuki kotak itu, memasukkan koin kedalamnya, lalu terdiam. Siapakah yang akan dia telpon? Ayah dan ibunya? Anak-anak Decimo? Pihak sekolah? Kantor polisi? Berbagai nomor telpon melayang-layang dalam pikirannya. Pokoknya sekarang ia harus bisa menghubungi seseorang agar bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Pulang?

Tangan Tsuna masih mencengkram gagang telpon. Giotto tak jarang memukulnya, memerkosanya, bahkan menyakitinya. Namun setelah itu pria pirang itu akan mengobati luka Tsuna kembali. Menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang berlebih dan melupakan kejadian yang dia lakukan dengan ucapan maaf yang tulus. Kalau Tsuna pulang, Giotto akan dikejar-kejar, lalu dipenjara? Terlebih sekarang ia sedang sakit. Penjahat tiran seperti itu masih memberikan hatinya untuk Tsunayoshi. Kasih sayang itulah yang membuatnya bimbang. Ia tahu ini salah. Tempatnya adalah dirumah, di Namimori bersama orangtua dan teman-temannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Giotto?

Ditengah keputus-asaan Tsuna menekan nomor yang paling dihapalnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, suara parau dan melankolis Kozato Enma yang muram terdengar dari seberang.

"Halo? Ini siapa?"

"Enma," bisik Tsuna. "Ini aku, Tsunayoshi."

Terdengar jeda yang cukup lama. "Puji Tuhan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena Giotto menghajarmu."

"Tsuna, dimana kau sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah kesini."

"Beritahu aku alamat terdekat yang bisa kau baca."

"Ngg...ngg..." Tsuna menelaah segala arah. "Kode posnya 0620012."

Jeda lagi. "Kau berada di daerah Hokkaido."

"Ap...astaga! Itu jauh sekali."

"Ya. Memang. Tsuna..."

"Dengar, Enma. Apa ayah mencariku?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Dasar idiot. Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu lebih daripada aku."

"Maaf, Enma. Bisakah kau bilang pada ayahku bahwa aku akan pulang? Aku janji. Bilang padanya tidak usah mencariku. Aku akan terus menghubungimu."

"Gila! Kau adalah korban penculikan. Bisa-bisanya kau..."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini bukan penculikan. Aku yang memutuskan ikut dengan Giotto. Dan ingat, rahasiakan ini dari siapapun, termasuk ayahku. Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Hening.

"Halo?"

"Tsuna," lirih Enma. "Kau _menyukai _pria itu?"

Hening.

"...ya. Kurasa."

"Apa...kau akan berjanji akan terus menghubungiku?"

"Ya."

"Kupegang janjimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Enma. Dah."

"Dah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[flashback, Cozart POV]**

Waktu itu sekolah ramai sekali. Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, enam bulan terakhirku di jahanam terdasar yang penuh dengan nyanyian puja-puji Tuhan yang bikin ngantuk, suster-suster yang seperti iblis dan jamuan makan rutin (aku paling suka bagian ini, ya sudahlah), dan keluarga yang datang berkunjung. Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli. Kadang anak-anak di _Saint Guinefort_ akan seperti kesetanan melihat remaja perempuan. Di tengah huru-hara itu aku ikut keluar. Aku tak mau dituduh mencuri—karena begitu biasanya keadaannya. Si perawan tua Krueger menjambak kerah bajuku, menyuruhku tidak menyelak barisan. Aku berada paling belakang, karena tinggiku hanya 155cm saat usiaku 14.

Dan apa yang santer terdengar benar. Perempuan pirang berusia kira-kira setahun dibawahku lewat dengan gaun putih sederhana dan boots kulit tanpa hak setinggi betisnya. Rambut pirangnya terjuntai indah. Buah dadanya yang berpucuk terbayang sedikit, sangat ranum. Aku merasa jagoanku berontak, mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya kenalan dengan tampang gantengku, dan sedikit main 'dokter-dokteran' di toilet lantai tiga yang sepi dan nyaman.

Saat Kepala Sekolah Finnian Andeneur, yang bakal sangat ganteng kalau saja tidak ada tiga ratus jahitan yang melintang di wajahnya akibat kecelakaan mobil—menghardik kami semua untuk ikut kebaktian pagi di aula. Kami semua kocar-kacir. Dari tiga kali kebaktian sehari, aku hanya ikut yang pagi. Karena bolos kebaktian pagi sama dengan menawarkan dirimu untuk digantung dari menara lonceng _Saint Guinefort _oleh Suster Krueger sampai seluruh tulang belakangmu tercabut dari tubuhmu.

Setelah itu, makan pagi, dan pelajaran pertama. Kelasku, XII-D, adalah matematika. Lumayan mudah. Aku mencatat tidak begitu banyak, hanya sekelebat saja yang masuk telingaku. Di depanku Jamie Pollock dan Adrian Maunier sedang membicarakan payudara besar milik suster Trecher. Aku membuah orisuru dari kertas catatan Joseph Bell yang kusobek seenaknya. Dibagian belakang ada yang main lempar-lemparan kertas. Kadang aku menyesal menyetujui keinginan _famiglia_ku untuk masuk sekolah ini hanya untuk melatih kedisiplinan dan keagamaan. Percuma saja. Aku mengenal Tuhan dengan caraku sendiri, bukan dari ajaran suster-suster dan pastor dari Sekolah _Saint Guinefort. _

"Shimon! Kepala Sekolah memanggilmu!"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Aku padahal sudah berjanji kepada Pastor Knuckle tidak akan berbuat ulah lagi. Pakai sumpah-sumpahan segala pokoknya. Aku mengikuti Suster Conrad yang disuruh Kepala Sekolah memanggilku. Aku dipanggil ke ruangannya Andeneur, dan disuruh duduk berhadapan dengan empat orang. Laki-laki kurus pucat dengan rahang pesegi. Perempuan kurus dengan bintik-bintik di sekitar pipinya. Cowok gendut yang kemejanya lembab dan perempuan manis yang tadi. Ia tersenyum padaku.

Oh, tidak. Ayolah, Junior! Kita bisa kerjasama kan? Pemberontakanmu membuat celanaku sempit, tahu!

"Ini adalah keluarga Rvell, kerabatmu di Jerman ini. Apakah ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu?"

Rvell? Ah, iya. Bibiku—adik mendiang ayahku menikah dengan lelaki Jerman bernama Rvell. Apakah masih ada hubungannya denganku?

"Lalu?" jawabku pendek.

"Kami bermaksud menjemputmu. Kau akan tinggal bersama kami. Di keluarga biasa. Sekolah biasa." Si nyonya Rvell angkat bicara.

Mereka ternyata memiliki surat pengalihan hak asuh atas diriku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Si cantik itu membantuku mengemasi barangku meninggalkan Saint Guinefort. Aku duduk di bangku belakang mobil mereka bersama si Nyonya Rvell dan putri bungsunya yang menggairahkan. Kami singgah sebentar untuk makan siang. Aku makan roti _Roggenmischbrot_dengan isian _prosciutto _bebek dan _sauerkraut_, serta segelas besar _root beer_ dingin. Mungkin keluarga Rvell bisa sangat menyenangkan.

Aku dapat kamar sendiri. Makan yang selalu enak dan mewah, dan uang saku yang luar biasa. Karena di Saint Guinefort aku sudah kelas 12, maka Papi Niccodamus Rvell menyekokahkanku bersama Kieren, anak tertuanya. Babi bau itu ternyata memiliki bisnis licik mencatut keuangan seseorang menggunakan dunia maya. Luar biasanya, ia tidak kerja sendiri. Ada seorang cowok Italia dibalik layar dengan kemampuan hacking menengah yang selalu menyuplainya uang dengan bisnis online palsu. Idenye brilian. Dan cowok itu sangat rendah hati untuk tidak menguras seluruh isi rekening Kieren.

Dan karena Kierenlah, aku bertemu Giotto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA akhirnya apdet juga #bersiin sarang laba-laba.**

**Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya memenuhi keinginan kalian semua untuk mengapdet fic nista ini. Makasih ya yang masih setia mengikuti #deep bows**

**Ano...pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Cozart jadi jahat? SUKA SUKA SAYAAAA! #ditabok pake linggis**

**Weslah, daripada banyak bacot silakan dibaca. Dan di RnR. Kalo bisa di fave #banyakmauluya**

**Sampai ketemu chapter berikutnya ;***


	7. An Appointment in London

Lima Syndrome

_Summary:_ penculikan, pembunuhan dan usaha pelarian ternyata bisa berbuah cinta.

_Rating_: M

_Pairing_: Geduatujuh for evaaaaah \^^/

_Disclaimer_: KHR bukan punya saya. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: FULL OF CRIME! OOC sudah pasti. Abal, alay, gaje, gagal, mistypo, banyak OC, tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia dan EYD yang benar. Kacangan, bikin bete. Jika tidak suka jangan lanjutkan baca. Membaca kelanjutan diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia__ (CEDEF), Court of Italian Republic, Rome, Italy._

Alaude Nuvuola memang kelihatan seperti pejabat kepolisian malas pemakan gaji buta. Di dalam kantornya yang luas dan nyaman ia berbaring di sebuah sofa panjang, membaca dokumen yang baru saja diketik oleh sekretaris barunya, Anna Romane. Dengan alasan tidak efisien dalam bekerja, Oregano dipindah tugaskan ke Milan.

Melihat bawahannya yang pontang-panting lintas negeri (Lal Mirch yang bolak-balik Italia-Jepang dan Reborn yang keliling Eropa dengan kereta) membuat perasaan lamanya sebagai penyidik tergelitik. Ia ikut menganalisa bagaimana sebenarnya isi kasus ini.

_Pembunuhan Keluarga Rvell._

_TKP: Summer Forth Resident, Drive No.36A, Central Rome, Italy._

_Tanggal: 11 Agustus 2004_

_Korban:_

_Kieren Rvell_

_ Niccodamus Rvell_

_ Margaretha Rvell_

_ Photola Rvell _aka _Sasha_

_5. Rokudo Mukuro_

_Hasil _visum:

_-Kieren dan Margaretha Rvell tewas ditikam dibagian kepala, sementara Kieren tepat di wajahnya._

_-Niccodamus Rvell ditembak beberapa kali di daerah perut, meleset 8cm dari hatinya. Di leher terdapat bekas jerat._

_-Photola Rvell dibekap sampai mati. Terdapat bekas-bekas pemerkosaan._

_Barang bukti dalam TKP:_

_-Pisau dapur, panjang mata pisau 15cm. Panjang keseluruhan 25cm. Merk Diamond Kitchen. Ditemukan dalam panci berisi beef stroganoff. Di gagangnya terdapat sidik jari Rokudo Mukuro, Giotto del Vongole dan Margaretha Rvell. Terdapat percikan darah dari Margaretha dan Kieren Rvell di ujung gagangnya. _

_-Peluru perak, kaliber .44_

_..._

BRAK!

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu depan menjeblak terbuka. Dari kaca pintunya, ia melihat Reborn yang berwajah kesal, dan sedikit limbung. Dadanya naik turun, dan Alaude merasa ini bukan khas pria daerah Piedmont itu. Reborn bukanlah pria spontan yang temperamental, kecuali ketika ia dibodohi oleh seseorang. Keadaan seperti itu terjadi beberapa hari lalu ketika ia kembali dari Jerman. Alaude mencoba menelpon Bianchi, apakah Reborn mendapati seekor kecoa di piring sarapannya atau apa, namun Bianchi bilang Reborn tidak makan atau minum apapun sejak kepulangannya.

Tepat saat Alaude keluar dari ruangannya, Basil mengantarkan cangkir-cangkir keramik berisi kopi. Cangkir hitam dengan wajah gajah yang belalainya mencuat itu adalah hadiah ulangtahun dari istrinya.

"Basil, bisa minta coklat panas?" tanya Alaude.

"Tentu. Kayu manis, cengkeh, pala, krim?"

"Ya, boleh. Tidak dengan cengkeh."

Basil kemudian menghilang di balik pintu yang tak tertutup. Reborn melempar beberapa lembar kertas yang di staples, ketikan super rapi dan berkesan terlalu ringkas. Dengan emosi yang membara, Reborn menceritakan bahwa Cozart Shimon adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Rvell, setelah dibaptis di salah satu gereja horror di dekat Saint Guineford, sekolah lamanya, namanya berganti menjadi Antonov Rvell.

"Jadi selama ini dia menjadikan Giotto kambing hitam? Dasar brengsek! Dia mengorek semua isi informasi kita." Gerutu Reborn murka.

"Bisa iya, bisa juga tidak." Alaude memindahkan cangkir gajah Reborn lebih ke tengah. "Tergantung motif utama yang dia miliki."

"Tangkap saja, lalu jebloskan dalam penjara. Itu akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah."

"Bukan itu, maksudku. Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang anak itu. Maksudku Cozart Shimon itu."

"Tidak banyak. Dia mengenal Giotto karena penelitian. Riset dari menulis buku. Dan untuk keabsahannya, dia memang melakukannya. Kacamata Kejahatan. Cetakan kedua, terbit di Milan dan sekitarnya."

Alaude memperhatikan buku yang tak begitu tebal tersebut. bergambar seorang pria yang mengenakkan kacamata capung, dan dari lensa kacamatanya terbayang banyak tindak kejahatan.

_Kacamata Kejahatan_

_-Timothy Greene da Voltera.-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Brussels, Belgia_.

"Vanilla?"

Giotto menggeleng. Senyum terkembang dari bibirnya yang berlekuk indah. Tsunayoshi menekuk wajahnya membentuk seulas ekspresi merajuk yang sangat menggemaskan. Wanita muda dibelakang etalase _gelato _itu masih memegang sebuah mangkuk dari _waffle _dengan pinggir bergelombang yang dilapisi kembali dengan mangkuk plastik. Tangan kedua pemuda itu bertautan, dan interaksi mereka kelihatan sangat manis.

"_Irish Cream_." Giotto mengumumkan pilihan lain dari eskrim lima rasa yang akan mereka makan.

"_Rhubarb_?" Tsunayoshi menyanggah. Sebelum menolak, satu _scoop _eskrim _gelato _rasa Irish Cream sudah jatuh dalam mangkuk mereka.

"Tidak. _Rhum Raisin._" _Scoop _kedua sudah jatuh.

"Apakah aku tak boleh memilih rasa yang aku mau?" Tsunayoshi menggerutu.

"Oh, sayang. Aku tak bilang tak boleh, kan?" Giotto mengelus pipi bulat Tsunayoshi. "Pilihlah."

"_Almond Butterscotch, Peanut Buttercup..."_

"_Cherry Maple." _Celetuk Giotto.

"Semuanya 5 euro."

Saat Tsuna menerima mangkuk eskrim mereka, Giotto hanya tertawa. Pria pirang itu menyetir dengan tenang ke flat tempat mereka menginap. Tsunayoshi memakan eskrimnya sendirian, sesekali Giotto menuntut suapan penuh sayang kepadanya. Ia sendiri tak menyangka, bagaimana bisa Giotto membawanya ke Belgia semudah itu. Setelah malam panjang penuh petualangan mereka dengan sebotol _cognac,_ Giotto membelikan Tsunayoshi eskrim sebagai hadiah. Jalanan siang ini sangat sepi, dan Giotto memarkir mobil secara pararel. Ia menuntun Tsunayoshi dengan penuh perhatian ke lantai lima flat mereka, lalu membukakan pintu. Hari itu panas, namun tak begitu menyengat. Tsunayoshi mengenakkan kaus berkerah lengan panjang, sementara Giotto mengenakkan kemeja lengan pendek biasa.

"Kau suka, Carmen?" Giotto meraih dagu Tsunayoshi dengan lembut.

"Ya...uum..." Tsunayoshi mengerlingkan sepasang mata cokelatnya. "Giotto."

"Senang kau menyukainya."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Carmen?" tanya Tsunayoshi lagi.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Jawab Giotto singkat.

Ia kembali meraih dagu Tsunayoshi dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lapar. Berbagai macam rasa eskrim terkecap diseluruh noktah lidah dan langit-langit mulutnya. Ada ceri, _Irish Cream_ dan lebih banyak _Almond Butterscotch_. Seulas seringaian bangga terukir di bibir Giotto ketika Tsunayoshi mulai memeluknya, menenggelamkan mereka ke dalam gelora yang sama. Kedua tangan pria pirang itu merengkuh Tsuna, membawanya dengan sangat mudah dan menghempaskannya lagi ke ranjang. Ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang bulat, terlihat seperti sepasang apel ranum.

"Giotto..." bisiknya. "Apa malam ini kita bisa _bermain_ tanpa minum alkohol lagi?"

"Kenapa?" Giotto menindih Tsuna perlahan. "Kau tak suka rasanya?"

"Tidak." Bisiknya.

"Bisa diatur."

Giotto mencari-cari sesuatu dalam saku jaketnya dan melemparkan satu strip pil berwarna kuning pucat pada Tsuna. Ia menggenggamnya dengan ragu-ragu. Apakah itu ekstasi? Methilon? Dua butir sudah hilang. Pria pirang itu mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya bersama sebutir pil kuning tadi. Tsuna mengerenyit bingung. Sepertinya pil itu obat kuat. Namun betapa terkejutnya remaja manis itu ketika Giotto merengkuh tengkuknya, menciumnya dengan begitu lapar hingga seteguk air dan pil kuning itu berpindah ke mulut Tsuna, meluncur menuruni kerongkongannya. Beberapa tetes tumpah mengenai baju dan celana _jeans_-nya. Giotto melepaskan pemuda itu, dan ia melihat kini ia jauh lebih menggairahkan daripada sebelumnya. Tak berhenti sampai sana. Ia menciumi pipi dan garis rahangnya, telinga, tulang selangka dan akhirnya mulai membuka pakaian Tsuna ketika bibirnya yang berlekuk indah itu mulai mencumbu bahunya. Tsuna bergidik, rambut halus pada lengannya berdiri menahan geletar rasa nikmat yang tiba-tiba menyengatnya. Giotto mengangkat kepalanya, kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan kecupan yang lebih lembut. Tangannya yang lebar dengan jemari panjang yang bengkok itu mulai meraba-raba selangkangan Tsuna dengan jahil. Tsuna terkesiap, bibirnya terbuka sedikit namun cukup memberi waktu untuk Giotto menelusuri dalam mulutnya.

Rasa manis _Almond Butterscotch _yang terkecap dari bibir dan langit-langit mulut Tsunayoshi, ekspresinya yang menggemaskan serta harum tubuhnya yang khas membuat Giotto nyaris kehilangan akalnya. Jagoannya berontak, minta pendamping pemuas nafsu. Namun ia tahu, yang dihadapinya adalah Tsuna. Ia harus sangat hati-hati, seperti tengah menangkap kupu-kupu. Tiba-tiba mata Giotto terpejam erat. Pria pirang itu menggeram liar ketika Tsuna dengan nakalnya memain-mainkan resleting _jeans_ Giotto. Jari tengah dan jari manisnya menelusuri 'sang jagoan' dengan gerakan malu-malu-mau. Wajah Tsuna yang kini memerah dan tatapannya yang sayu seakan tengah menahan birahi yang nyaris mendobrak keluar. Ia merapatkan pahanya dalam-dalam. Dengan liuk-liuk lembut diatas ranjang, ia menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu hingga tersisa tinggal celana dalamnya. Sepasang putingnya menegang, erangan lembut menguar dari tenggorokannya ketika Giotto memutirnya. Tsuna semakin merapatkan pahanya, semakin Giotto mempermainkan kedua putingnya, denyut pada selangkangannya terasa semakin cepat. Nafasnya yang teratur ini semakin cepat dan kemudian berubah menjadi desahan binal ketika pria pirang itu merunduk, melahap kejantanan Tsuna. Remaja manis itu berteriak, ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, melampiaskan denyutan aneh yang kini membuatnya bertindak gila. Tetapi kenikmatan itu tak berlangsung lama.

Giotto berdiri, menyejajarkan selangkangannya dengan wajah Tsuna. Tanpa di perintah anak itu menciumi selangkangannya. Giotto mengejang, ia tak segan menjambak rambut Tsuna saat ia mengeluar-masukan miliknya, dengan sepasang tangan mungilnya bergerak memijat dan mengocok batangnya. Desahan liar lolos dari mulut Giotto. Ia lalu mendorong Tsuna hingga rebah di ranjang. Remaja berambut cokelat itu kini tak terbalut apapun, hanya celana dalamnya yang masih menggantung hingga sebatas sedikit di bawah lututnya. Giotto dengan kesal menarik helai terakhir pakaian Tsuna itu dengan kesal.

"Gi...Giotto...nakal!" teriak Tsuna, menarik sehelai selimut dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kamu lebih nakal. Bisa-bisanya bilang begitu setelah mengoralku lalu telanjang dan menyelimuti dirimu sendiri." Giotto tertawa.

"Huuuh. Dasar nggak tahu malu!" Tsuna makin membenamkan wajahnya dibalik selimut.

"Jadi maumu gimana? Kita sudah berkali-kali melakukannya..." Giotto merayap dan menaikin tubuh Tsuna yang masih terbalut selimut.

"Pelan-pelan." Bisik Tsuna. "Lakukan dengan cinta."

"Baiklah, Carmen. Kemarilah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_London, United Kingdom_

Alaude datang pada siang hari. Kota itu benar-benar ramai dan lumayan dingin karena mendekati musim gugur. Ia melihat segerombol anak sekolah baru pulang, dan seorang wanita mewawancarainya dalam Bahasa Perancis. Seorang gadis SMA yang dengan intuisi luar biasa dapat menebak darimana asal dan kewarganegaraan seorang Alaude Nuvuola hanya dari cara bicaranya. Ia membuat janji dengan seorang wanita, jam lima sore di sebuah _coffee shop_. Dan sepuluh menit menjelang jam lima sore, gadis itu datang. Ia mengenakkan gaun panjang dan jas panjang berwarna krem yang menyerupai milik Alaude di rumah. Wanita itu memesan secangkir _affogato_.

"Selamat sore, _mademoiselle._" Kata Alaude, berdiri dan menjabat tangan wanita itu. "Alaude Nuvuola, dari CEDEF."

"Ah-ha..." Wanita itu masih kelihatan bingung. "CEDEF?"

"Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, Penasehat Eksternal Keluarga. Dewan intelijen tingkat khusus yang bekerja di bawah Mahkamah Konstitusi Republik Italia."

Mata Elena Shetterfield membulat. "A...apa maksudmu?"

"Di Italia, ada suatu kasus pembunuhan tentang sebuah keluarga kaya keturunan Jerman oleh seorang pemuda Italia, sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan aku rasa, Anda mengetahui sesuatu tentang keluarga Rvell, atau Giotto del Vongole?"

"I...itu..." Rona wajah Elena berubah. Ia menyenggol cangkir _affogato_-nya sendiri.

"Tidak apa," bisik Alaude tenang. Ia memanggil seorang pelayan untuk membersihkan meja mereka dan memesankan _affogato_ baru.

"Aku bukan pembunuh...aku bukan pembunuh,..." bisik Elena.

"Tidak apa..." Alaude menenangkannya dengan cara yang sangat luar biasa. "Tenanglah. Ceritakanlah segalanya."

Alaude mulai mendengarkan cerita Elena secara seksama. Elena Shetterfield bukan wanita kaya, cenderung melarat dan tinggal di Brick Lane, East End. Alaude mengenal daerah itu sebagai pusat orang-orang Bangladesh dan kedai kari. Elena memulai pekerjaan sebagai model lukisan sekitar 10 tahun lalu. Kemudian berhenti, dan memutuskan hijrah ke West End, bekerja di pub sebagai penari _striptease_. Pada suatu malam, Niccodamus Rvell datang bersama para rekan bisnisnya, mencari hiburan. Elena menghibur mereka sekali, dan berkali-kali pada kunjungan berikutnya. Niccodamus adalah pria gendut yang baik hati. Sering memberinya tip lebih. Bahkan laki-laki itu menjadikan Elena sebagai simpanannya. Ia di belikan sebuah rumah kecil di daerah itu, lalu Niccodamus kadang berkunjung.

_Affair. Bisa jadi wanita itu pembunuhnya._ Setidaknya mata biru ais Alaude menatap Elena dengan maksud begitu. Ia terus mengetik di Ipad-nya.

"Lalu, bagaimana Anda bisa bertemu dengan Giotto?"

"Eum..." Elena menolehkah sedikit kepalanya, melihat ke jendela besar di balik pundak Alaude. "Bagaimana, ya?"

Alaude menatapnya dengan pandangan interogatif.

"Aku menyelingkuhi pak tua itu. Yah...pada saat tertentu dia berhenti menafkahiku. Ia hanya datang, sekedar menggumuliku di ranjang dan pulang. Aku tak akan bisa hidup hanya dengan cinta dan seks, lalu aku memutuskan untuk mencari pria baru."

"Giotto?"

"Bukan," Elena menggeleng. "Daemon Spade."

Kemudian pada suatu malam, perselingkuhan Elena terbongkar. Pria itu marah besar dan akhirnya mengusir mereka berdua dari rumah itu, mencabut semua fasilitas yang diberikannya pada Elena, lalu mencampakkannya begitu saja. Mereka berdua sempat menggelandang, dan kemudian Daemon Spade memperkenalkannya pada Giotto, salah satu teman masa sekolahnya yang sering ia tumpangi. Dan dari sanalah, akhirnya mereka bertiga hidup sebagai "keluarga". Giotto menafkahi pasangan itu, dan sebagai imbalannya Elena memberikan pelayanan seks pada pria pirang itu. Hingga pada suatu saat muncullah ide gila untuk merampok pelan-pelan uang pak tua Rvell yang semakin banyak dan kebutuhan hidup mereka yang tinggi, mereka memutuskan untuk merampok keluarga itu di rumahnya.

Alaude berhenti mengetik. Akal sehat _mainstream_-nya menyimpulkan bahwa Elena Shetterfield adalah salah satu tersangka dari pembunuhan ini. Namun akal sehat _anti mainstream_-nya menemukan sebuah jalan baru yang mengkorelasikan semua fakta pada kasus ini.

"Apakah Anda sempat tinggal dengan Byakuran Gesso pada saat itu?"

"Satu rumah? Iya."

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Entahlah. Dia sangat pendiam. Aku hampir tak pernah bicara padanya."

"Apa dia mengenal keluarga Rvell?"

"Mungkin..." Elena tampak tak yakin. "Dulu dia pernah mendekati anak perempuannya."

"Apa pekerjaannya saat itu?"

"Oh, dia salah satu tulang punggung kami juga. Dia punya pekerjaan tetap. Aku selalu melihatnya memegang laptop dan mengerjakan hal-hal rumit."

"Apa tepatnya?"

Elena menggeleng. "Aku tak mengerti. Sebatas penglihatanku, itu cuma _game_. Tapi ia bilang ia selalu dapat uang karena main _game_."

"Apa Anda pernah bercinta dengannya?"

"Tidak pernah." Jawab Elena singkat. "Ia selalu bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"Tidak tahu." Elena mengangkat bahu. "Dia temannya Giotto."

"Apakah Anda sempat tinggal dengan Antonov Rvell juga?"

"Tidak." Elena mengaduk-aduk minumannya. "Maksudku, pernah. Hanya beberapa lama. Aku mengusirnya. Ia sangat temperamental, dan merasa paling benar. Dan dia tak bisa dibodoh-bodohi. Aku tahu, dia bukan keluarga Rvell sungguhan. Tapi, kadang kala aku kasihan dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Rvell tua itu terlalu membanggakan anak-anak kandungnya. Antonov pernah bercerita sedikit bahwa ia memiliki uang dan kekayaan sendiri dari orangtuanya. Namun hal itu tak bisa dinikmati. Ia bilang keluarganya sangat jahat. Ia selalu disiksa, dipukul, dan dikasari. Ia merasa tak bebas dan sering disuruh-suruh."

"Lalu?"

"Kadang ia datang ke rumah kami. Ia mengunjungi Giotto. Ini memang terdengar gila, namun mereka berdua sepasang kekasih."

Alaude tidak peduli. Ia tetap menyuruh Elena bercerita.

"Yah, Antonov itu seperti setan. Kadang amukannya bisa menghancurkan barang. Ia mudah sekali sakit hati dengan perilaku sepele orang lain. Tapi dia pintar, sungguh. Aku diajari merajut, Bahasa Perancis dan Italia, memasak pasta, merawat kebun, menghitung laba usaha."

"Ia bisa bahasa Jerman?"

"Aku tak tahu." Elena menggeleng.

"Apa lagi yang Anda ketahui tentang anak itu?"

"Dia berisik. Ia selalu menuntut haknya dengan amarah dan teriakan. Tidak pernah mau diperintah. Suka merampas sesuatu secara paksa, seperti seekor monyet. Kadang dia suka menyulut pertengkaran."

"Apa Anda bisa mengerti kenapa..." Alaude terdiam sebentar. "Mereka berdua bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Entahlah..." Elena mengangkat bahu. "Giotto sama brengseknya dengan Antonov, namun dia adalah tipe yang lebih penyabar. Hanya ia yang tak begitu menanggapi kelakuan Antonov selama ia tinggal di rumah kami. Maksudku, kami membutuhkannya, untuk merampas pelan-pelan keluarga Rvell. Tapi kami kehabisan kesabaran. Ia lebih sering bertengkar dengan Byakuran. Entahlah, ia bilang Byakuran itu bedebah. Aku dan Spade selalu membela Byakuran, karena biasanya Antonov yang memulainya."

"Dan Giotto?"

"Ia tidak pernah berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya meminta Byakuran untuk menjauh dari Antonov karena Antonov membencinya."

"Anda tak menjawab pertanyaanku, _mademoiselle._"

"Kurasa..." Elena menggigit bibir. "Antonov tertarik pada Giotto. Maksudku, pria itulah yang sering membelanya. Jadi...apa mungkin, ada keterkaitan khusus?"

"Segalanya itu mungkin." Kata Alaude datar. "Bahkan jika Anda mengaku sebagai Tuhan."

"Apa?"

Alaude menghabiskan kopinya, dan mematikan Ipad-nya. Ia menjabat tangan Elena. Namun, Elena tak mau melepaskan tangan Alaude. Tatapannya sangat serius.

"Ada apa?" katanya.

"Apa...apa aku tak akan masuk penjara?" katanya.

"Biar keadilan yang menjawab, _mademoiselle._" Kata Alaude, lalu ia pergi keluar.

Ia mulai menarik kesimpulan. Fakta-fakta mulai terungkap dan membentuk jaring yang akan menjebloskan pelaku sebenarnya dalam penjara. Ia menaiki sebuah bus, memutuskan untuk menginap semalam dan membelikan oleh-oleh untuk keponakannya yang tinggal di London, Angus Nuvuola.

"Perempuan culas." Alaude tertawa dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bab tujuh selesaaaaaaaai! Maaf ya pendek banget karena author mau bikin **_**suprise**_**. Dan maaf banget lemonnya dipotong ;w;. Nanti di bab selanjutnya dilanjutin kok #plak. Author apdet ini ditengah-tengah UKK yang luar binasa. Hayooooooo, kira-kira siapa ya pembunuhnya? Author mau mulai bangkit dari hiatus lagi dengan mengupdate fic-fic berdebu yang kehilangan readers #sobs. Jangan lupa RnR yaaa, kalo gapuas boleh RnR I Know What You Did Last Night (newest: chap 11), dan fic-fic lain. Reviewlah yang banyak, ceman-ceman. Karena review kalian semua adalah **_**oil that makes my writing spirit is still on fire.**_

**Sincerely, **

**Fajrikyoya.**


End file.
